PROTECTOR PRÍNCIPES Y PRINCESAS ENCUBIERTOS
by betaworkshop460
Summary: Heroes unidos, hasta que todos sean uno.


**PROTECTOR: PRINCIPES Y PRINCESAS ENCUBIERTOS**

**Para esta historia se corrigió un poco todo, y se eliminaron algunas referencias. Además se modificó la contestación.**

Esta historia se denomina UNDERCOVER, en esta realidad se le conoce como la realidad 700036, donde Hans es el líder reformado, de un equipo llamado nobles de elite.

**{-}**

Hace 3 años de lo visto al final de Frozen y la llegada de otra realidad de un ser llamado Protector, han propiciado un cambio importante. El reclutar a 30 nobles, fue un arduo trabajo, en el cual cada uno fue entrenado para cumplir un propósito, ahora todos deben ser dirigidos por un Hans reformado y por el ser antes mencionado, Hans ha sido entrenado y alejado de Arendelle, por casi cerca de 3 meses por parte del robot Protector, el cual lo llevo a su mundo, haciendo y evitando que Hans fuera a ser mandado a su reino donde se le vio crecer y formarse como almirante, para ser castigado por su traición y su intento de asesinato hacia la actual reina de Arendelle. Phil como se hace llamar el robot, tiene un propósito, convertir el grado de comandante en el grado superior en cualquier grupo de elite, Hans es el primero que entrena y el que lo convierte en el primer hombre más experimentado en otro tipo de armamento y capacidad de liderazgo.

**{-}**

La ausencia del robot después de unos meses de tanto trabajo y fortalecimiento en cada noble lo han hecho empezar a ir contra el mayor jefe de jefes del Sindicato del crimen de su mundo, Megalocust. Todo comienza en otra realidad…

**{-}**

La realidad del robot, en ella Phil roba un Codex que le pertenece a Megalocust, mientras huye, atraviesa una ventana y cae en un edificio, posteriormente salta del edificio a otro edificio, de la ventana rota salta Megalocust, el cual sea a dado cuenta del robo y opta por perseguir al robot, este último salta de otro edificio, pero es atrapado por Megalocust el cual, lo persiguió atreves del techo de los edificios, se lanza contra el robot y logra tirarlo, desde una altura similar a la de las extintas torres gemelas, caen ambos al suelo, rompiéndolo el suelo.

Una vez en el suelo Phil, es golpeado por Megalocust, primero le da un izquierdazo, luego un derechazo, posteriormente un izquierdazo de nuevo y al final una patada. Lo toma del cuello al robot, su altura del ser es de casi de 3 metros, comparándola con la del robot la cual es 1, 92 de estatura. En las manos de Megalocust, este le pregunta– ¿por qué me robaste el Codex?, infeliz– el robot se sostiene de la única mano que lo tiene apresado y le responde –no lo sé, aunque creo que debí haberte matado antes de robarte esto, aunque sabiéndolo bien, err… eres inmortal, Megalocust– con rabia en sus ojos rojos lo estrangula mas, el robot al no soportar esto le propina una patada y lo tira al suelo.

El bot se levanta y se toca su cuello, al ver que su patada no le hizo efecto, procede a usar su pistola teletrasportadora, como único medio para escapar y evitar morir a manos del gigante escamoso.

– No– Megalocust murmura esto mientras trata de darle alcance al robot, pero este ya no se encuentra en el sitio desapareciendo en esos instantes.

– ¡Pagaras muy caro esto máquina de mierda, juro que te encontrare y te destruiré!– Megalocust pega un grito y mira hacia arriba con su semblante malvado y psicópata.

**{-}**

El robot llega a otra realidad, en la cual los nobles predominan, realidad donde se encuentran los nobles que el entreno y recluto, para lo inevitable, corre hacia el reino donde saca un comunicador mágico y manda el mensaje – todos los nobles reúnanse en el palacio, ahora mismo– mientras corre, pasando por las calles se da cuenta de que el mensaje no llego y procede a continuar corriendo, se detiene en el palacio, logra llegar hasta él y sin tocar la puerta gentilmente como lo haría una persona normal, de una patada tira la puerta del palacio, tirando a un hombre regordete que se supone está ahí para dejar entra a cualquier ciudadano o pueblerino para quejarse con la reina o manifestar su inconformidad, de una forma más humanista – oiga no puede entrar así, de esa forma – el robot sin voltear se detiene y contesta lo siguiente – no hay tiempo Kai, tengo que alertar a los nobles para una situación de este tipo – Kai con el ceño fruncido pregunta – ¿Qué clase de situación señor Phil?– el robot ahora si voltea y le responde – el robo de un material peligroso de la realidad de donde yo vengo– se dirige y ayuda al hombre regordete – fui atacado por un enemigo poderoso, le robe su artefacto, así que llegue aquí para solicitar ayuda de todos los nobles que han estado presentes aquí, en especial la reina, ellos podrán ayudarme a derrotarlo, de hecho ahora de aviso, reúna a los nobles– Kai se excusa con lo siguiente – no puedo reunirlos aun, la reina y su hermana están fuera del reino, al igual que los demás príncipes, señor Phil– el robot se enoja y lo toma de la chaqueta – llámalos… no hay tiempo, Megalocust podría venir y localizarme, él no sabe de mi ubicación, pero podría averiguarlo pronto así que llame a todos para que me ayuden, de lo contrario estaremos perdidos, hágalo… de inmediato– Kai asustado por la forma en que el robot lo tomo, tartamudea – está…bien lo… lo… lo hare, pero no sé cómo reaccione la reina– el robot lo mira más profundamente enojado, a lo que el hombre regordete hace el llamado, para que todos los nobles aparezcan.

**{-}**

Arendelle, Atlantida, Corona, Nueva Orleans, las islas del sur, etc., todos deben ser reunidos, el mensaje es visto por todos los príncipes y princesas atreves de cartas mandas por Kai, todos ellos deben de ir a Arendelle y reunirse con el robot que los espera ahí durante varias horas, por la urgencia todos los nobles sin mediar, sin detenerse deben llegar a Arendelle, 15 príncipes y 15 princesas, todos deben llegar y atender el asunto en el comedor donde el robot los estará esperando.

**{-}**

Llegan en la noche y proceden a desembarcar en el puerto más cercano, todos corriendo hasta el palacio llegan, unos más temprano, otros llegan más tarde al encuentro, las chicas con sus faldas se cae y tropiezan, pero corren y logran llegar con dificultad, algunas de sus parejas las ayudan a llegar al palacio, las mascotas y amigos de los nobles se quedan en los barcos mientras los nobles deben atender el problema que se ha suscitado.

El robot está preparado para cualquier cosa, por ello necesita platicar con los nobles y decirles sus inconformidades y el problema en el que se metió, en especial con Hans, él es el líder.

– Chicos que bueno que han llegado, bueno sin más contratiempos. Buenas noches muchachos… tengo un problema y ustedes me podrán ayudar a solucionarlo– los nobles cada uno toma un asiento y lo saludan al robot con el "buenas noches", se posicionan para la reunión que el robot organizo – ¿para que nos llamaste Phil?– pregunta Eric, tocando el dorso de la mano derecha de su pareja, la cual su semblante de ella es de enojo con el robot, pues tuvo que correr y se estuvo cayendo varias veces con el vestido incomodo – verán muchachos los llame debido a que robe un artefacto y…– Belle lo interrumpe y le pregunta lo siguiente – ¿Qué clase de artefacto robaste, Phil?– el robot saca el Codex y procede a mostrárselos – Dios, ¿esa cosa que es?– pregunta impresionado Adam – no lo sé, pero… este Phil, espero tengas que explicarnos que es ese aparato metálico– Elsa se expresa y señala el objeto – es un Codex, se usa para avances tecnológicos, pero al ser robado, su propósito era distinto. Chicos esto se puede usar para restaurar y curar enfermedades, problemas congénitos, etc. Pero el mayor uso es para destruir…– todos los nobles alzan sus manos en forma interrogativa, el robot les contesta – destruir vida, destruir planetas, debo ocultarlo, por ello lo tuve que robar– Hans habla – entonces tuviste que robar esa cosa y ahora tenemos que ayudarte, diablos… – enojado el pelirrojo, intentado regañarlo al bot – Phil, estás loco, eso nos traerá problemas, además tuve que suspender una reunión con mis hermanos– los demás príncipes se empiezan a quejar, entre voces el robot les pide que guarden silencio, con un grito – ¡silencio!. Muchachos la cosa es simple, mi intención no fue molestarlos, pero la cosa es que al ser malévolo al que le robe el Codex, podría venir a atacarnos… ahora se iniciara el plan B– todos los nobles serios y fijos en el robot, fruncen sus ceños, Anna pregunta – ¿plan B?, ¿Qué es el plan B, para un ser como tú?, para mí solo es pérdida de tiempo, tuvimos que suspender nuestra visita a otro reino, esto es una verdadera pérdida de tiempo, lo entiendes Phil, lo ¡entiendes!, ¡maldita sea!– el robot la mira y procede a contestarle con un semblante tranquilo lo siguiente – tranquila princesa, tómalo a la ligera… sus viajes los podrán posponer, por el momento deben ayudarme, en fin…– el robot saca un plano de su espalda, procede a extenderlo y comentar lo que es – bien muchachos, esto que ven aquí es el plano para unos trajes. Ustedes deberán modificarlos, estos ya están hechos, su ubicación se las diré… se encuentran en el castillo de hielo dentro de unos de los cobertizos ocultos, los escondí allí cuando le dije a Elsa que traería cubos de hielo– el rey Elliot de Inglaterra, procede a hablar, preguntando – Phil a que te refieres con trajes, acaso te refieres a aspectos incomodos o algo por el estilo– el robot lo mira y le contesta – no Elliot son livianos y no son lo que puedes pensar, aunque los deberán descubrir ustedes, debemos ir allá, ahora– los príncipes enojados se levantan y proceden a ir a sus navíos.

– ¿Muchachos a dónde van?– el robot se levanta de su asiento y los mira con su semblante interrogante y procede ir a seguirlos.

–Tiana, Jack, Red, muchachos deténganse, Hans, que haces– todos proceden a ir a los puertos – muchachos, chicos no se vayan, no me dejen solo…–.

– No nos vamos, Phil solo recogemos nuestros equipajes, verdad Flynn– dice Cenicienta.

– Es verdad– responde Eugene, bien vamos.

– Oh menos mal me espantaron, creí que se iban– de forma alarmante suspira.

– No, no nos vamos Phil, te ayudaremos, pero primero bajaremos nuestros equipajes y procederemos a pasar a las habitaciones para los visitantes del palacio, te vemos mañana– comenta Snow White.

– Necesitamos dormir, tu llamado nos alertó y nos puso muy movidos, ok– menciona Mulan mientras acompaña a su pareja.

Jack acompañando a Elsa y Merida, comenta lo siguiente – el robot, es algo extraño, tuve que alejarme de los guardianes, odio sus mensajes de alerta, maldito–.

– Tranquilo Jack, él te llamo para esto, ¿lo recuerdas?... Recuerdas cuando te salvo de "el"–.

– Si lo recuerdo, aunque "el", me queda claro que me dará una sentencia de muerte, algún día, Elsa–.

– Muchachos hay que apurarse, debemos dormir temprano, tenemos trabajo… mañana– avisandoles esto, Hans delante de ellos procede a mover los equipajes y entregárselos, para la movilización rápida.

– Auri, ella ha estado muy callada todo el día, Hans– Felipe le comenta a su colega pelirrojo, esto mientras carga una caja y se la entrega a Charming.

– No habla contigo porque eres un imbécil…– responde Rapunzel por la rubia durmiente, mientras recoge su cabello, pues se volvió como un pulpo, al grado de que no puede moverlo o recogerlo todo su propio cabello.

– Oh no es tierno– mofándose Florian, junta sus manos en señal de enternecimiento – posiblemente un pen… ya sabes– le contesta Eric – oigan cállense y ayúdenme a bajar el equipaje– dice Felipe, el ve cuando llega Olaf y otras mascotas y amigos de los príncipes – ¿podemos ayudarlos?– pregunta entusiasta Olaf, Felipe se enoja y procede a bajar una caja y se acerca a las mascotas – ayudarnos, no necesitamos su ayuda. Ahora largo antes de que los patee imbéciles…–.

– Ey, que groseros– Olaf le responde al príncipe de manera furiosa.

– En serio Olaf, váyanse, los veremos después– le pide Elsa con sus brazos cruzados al muñeco de nieve.

– Está bien, Elsa, quizás nos podamos divertir pronto… vamos– las mascotas y los amigos de los nobles proceden a irse.

– Muestra respeto Felipe– Elsa, enojada se acerca y lo obliga a que la observe.

– Está bien Elsa, solo que no los tolero, espero que no vuelvan a molestar– contesta fastidiado y cansado.

– No lo harán, hablare con Gerda, para que organice un viaje para nuestros amigos y mascotas– comenta la rubia mientras levanta la caja que Felipe dejo en el suelo y procede a entregársela.

– ¿A dónde los mandaras?– dudando, pregunta Felipe.

– A Corona, estarán bien allá, hablare hoy con ella, espero se lo comunique a Kai y no interfieran en la situación… Phil nos la complico, en fin a continuar– la noche continuaron bajando su equipaje, hasta que tuvieron que dejar el puerto y dirigirse al palacio, a las habitaciones de visitantes, a dormir y descansar.

**{-}**

En otro lugar, en el mundo de Protector, Megalocust, le comento el robo a su colega, "el", alias Fliqpy, segundo al mando del grupo criminal denominado sindicato del crimen.

– Así que para eso me llamaste, Megalocust, para recuperar tu aparatito– Fliqpy indignado le recrimina a Megalocust, este último le responde – es importante para mí, Fliqpy, estoy creando un dispositivo…– antes de que Fliqpy hable, Megalocust, lo interrumpe – es altamente secreto, no puedo decirte que es, pero si como se llama, Codex…– Fliqpy voltea con el ceño fruncido para ver a su novia y esposa, Alice y está a la vez ve a su hermano Flunq y este a su vez a sus demás compañeros de equipo, Fliqpy habla y dice – interesante, sabes no me interesa, equipo. Vámonos– Megalocust, lo detiene tomándolo del brazo, como si de una mujer se tratase o como si de un niño – Fliqpy, crees que soy imbécil, necesito que recuperes mi artefacto, localiza a Protector, por favor… ¿Por qué te tengo que rogar, imbécil?– Megalocust con las manos en forma de oratoria le pide a Fliqpy que lo ayude.

– No lo sé, tal vez porque me gusta matar y porque soy tu mejor opción, no hay otro como yo… el estar arriba en los escalones que me forje a mí mismo me ha hecho el mejor soldado, en fin, me gusta cómo me ruegas. Te ayudare, pero a cambio quiero que te alejes de mi equipo… quiero el control total de mi equipo, estoy harto de que me dejes como un pendejo– Fliqpy acepta el trabajo pero con sus condiciones, Megalocust, feliz sonríe y se levanta del suelo y procede a alardear lo siguiente – me agradas, aunque pagaras después, "amigo"– con su semblante cínico e hipócrita le dice esto.

**{-}**

Mientras en el mundo de los nobles, Elsa va pasando a su habitación, por los pasillos, pero es jalada por una mano desconocida – gatita, te tengo– Elsa se asusta, pero cuando ve que es Hans, se tranquiliza – Hans, dios me asustaste, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?–.

– A ti, me gusta como andas paseándote en este palacio, diablos, eres hermosa, esas piernas, discúlpame me vuelves loco, gatita– Hans después de decir esto, se fija en su pantalón, un ligero bulto, que se empieza a inflar, Elsa incomodándose por la situación del cobrizo, le recuerda algo del pasado – ¿creo que tú sabes lo que sucedió hace años?, intentaste matarme, intentaste matar a Anna e intentaste quedarte con mi reino… creo que el alejarte de Arendelle no funciono, pienso que el estar con Phil, en su mundo te volvió ligeramente pervertido y el mantenerme en una relación contigo unos meses me ha vuelto algo… celosa, sigues siendo el mismo príncipe cínico de siempre–.

– Elsa, no tolero que me llames así y que no me quieras, que a veces me rechaces, que rechaces a veces también mis sentimientos hacia ti, he cambiado, te lo demostré y si me sigues tratando como un tonto te voy a…– Hans enojado le advierte con su tono y su temperamento.

– ¿Qué vas a ser Hans?, ¿eh?, ¿Qué vas a ser?– pregunta Elsa, con tono enojado – nada, solo que me gustaría estar a tu lado, ¿recuerdas cuando te salve de "el"?– Elsa, le responde lo siguiente, mientras toca una de sus patillas – así que te gustaría volverme a tocar, pero Hans, este no es el momento. Posiblemente después… tendrás tu oportunidad, me gusta estar a tu lado, pero el mantenerme contigo es algo que incomoda a unos cuantos… además no estoy lista para contarlo… bueno que tengas una linda noche, si necesitas algo puedes bajar al comedor, ok, me voy a la cama…– Hans recibe un beso de Elsa en la mejilla y ella procede a abandonar el cuarto en el que fue metida por el jalón, Hans con su rostro un tanto entristecido, por tratar de atraer a Elsa, toca su mejilla y procede a quitarse su saco y procede a acostarse en la cama, contemplando el techo, poco a poco se va perdiendo en el mundo de los sueños.

**{-}**

– Oh, Al, ¡más adentro!, ¡más!, ooohh!– Jasmine en su cuarto con su pareja, manteniendo sexo, no dejan de quejarse de placer, Elliot y su novia Red, estaban leyendo unos libros, cada uno, la pareja lleva sus gafas para leer, debido a los gritos de amor se empieza a enojar Elliot – ¡dejen descansar, par de estúpidos!– Elliot golpea la pared, pero atreves de esta se oye la contestación – ¡vete a la mierda, Elliot!, ooh… aaahhh!– Elliot enojado y confundido observa a su pareja, Red le dice con sus mejillas rojas lo siguiente – son jóvenes, déjalos, años atrás nosotros también lo hacíamos… bueno, Elliot, creo que es hora de dormir, te veré mañana, que tengas una linda noche– Elliot con el ceño fruncido ve como su pareja, la reina Red de Paradisso, se recuesta para descansar, alza los hombros en forma de "no importa" y procede a recoger los libros que quedan en la cama, los toma y los deposita ambos libros, en la estantería cercana, procede ya a acostarse, con su brazo enrosca a su pareja y le besa su mejilla, mientras ambos, se quedan profundamente dormidos.

**{-}**

Por la mañana los 30 sujetos se despertaron, la servidumbre del palacio les trajo sus desayunos a algunos príncipes y princesas, otros optaron por bajar a desayunar en el comedor, entre ellos la pareja Ariel y Eric, la chica le pregunta a su novio sobre si hubo algún problema en la noche– Eric, escuche ruidos extraños, en la habitación de Al y Jas, ¿qué eran?– el chico le responde a su novia – estaban teniendo sexo, no te alarmes, solo era eso. Esa chica es algo ruidosa– termina de decir esto y su pareja con una sonrisa ligera le responde – son siempre ruidosos– el chico le vuelve a contestar a su pareja – sí, siempre…– mientras beben chocolate, ven pasar a Elsa y a Anna, Eric y Ariel las saludan, diciendo al mismo tiempo "buenos días", el muchacho procede a hablar con la reina – ¿Cómo estuvo su noche alteza?, fue…– Elsa lo interrumpe – un poco pesada, estuve viendo los pasillos, tenía que verificar que no hubiera ningún problema, en fin y tú ¿Qué cuentas?– el chico divertido le contesta – nada, aquí con mi rojita, Ariel…– la reina se dirige con su hermana, la cual desde que llegaron al comedor, su hermana estuvo hablando con la princesa Ariel, después de estas conversaciones es hora de salir y reunirse con el robot.

Phil estaba en el patio del palacio, viendo su reloj, y con expresión de "no tengo todo el día", llegan los nobles, para ver qué es lo que el robot quiere, inicia Hans, con lo siguiente – hemos llegado nos demoramos un poco, tuvimos que comer– todos los nobles dicen entre voces lo que comieron, después el robot alza la mano para detener sus conversaciones que le resultan incomodas y comenta – está bien, eso no me interesa, preparen solo sus espadas, armamentos y ropa, las instrucciones son esas, iremos al castillo de hielo de Elsa, como dije guarde en el cobertizo algo, vamos…– el muchacho Jack vuela y lo detiene, parándose delante de él – espera a que te refieres que llevemos poco equipaje, el castillo de Elsa, es demasiado bajo en sus temperaturas, muchos no son como ella– el robot sonríe y le responde – es lo necesario y algunos suministros que guarde allá, no quiero que carguen demasiado– Kristoff avanza y le pregunta al robot lo siguiente – ¿quieres que traiga a Sven y a los caballos?, ellos nos podrán ayudar a llegar hasta el castillo– el robot lo mira y le responde – no, oye como crees que Elsa llego hasta haya…, además los caballos solo serán un estorbo– Kristoff empieza a cuestionar y titubear – oye, pero sería más fácil, además, este…, Anna…, yo…olvídenlo– el robot sonríe de nuevo y dice – "el respeto lo es todo" muchachos, andando– todos los nobles terminan siguiendo al robot hasta llegar al castillo gélido.

**{-}**

Felipe inicia una conversación en el camino – muchachos, saben que pienso…– todos los nobles lo voltean a ver y le preguntan qué piensa, Aladdin inicia con su pregunta y respuesta – preguntaste si sabíamos que piensas, ¿Qué pienso?, pienso que eres un pen…– su novia le tapa la boca y le contesta a Felipe, de manera nerviosa – el no piensa nada, tu tranquilo– Felipe les contesta su pensamiento – pienso que hacemos un equipo estupendo, un pelotón, Hans, ¿Cómo lo llamaras?– el pelirrojo voltea – no lo sé tal vez, escuadrón Delta, o Alfa, ni idea–.

– Vamos, Hansy, Phil te eligió como líder– alardea Felipe.

– Si me eligió como líder, me ha costado manejarlos a todos ustedes, eso es por mi faceta de traidor y asesino–.

Tiana pregunta y responde – ¿asesino?, no eres asesino, solo eres un tipo que traiciono la confianza de mis amigas, ok–.

– Hemos llegado, _**miren todo ese jugo**_– dice Florian.

– Phil, dinos ¿Qué hacemos?– le pregunta Moana, a lo que el robot le responde – entraremos, pero antes, Elsa… Construye un puente, grande para que todos puedan pasar y no uno por uno– la rubia con un gesto de afirmativo, construye un puente, deshaciendo la escalera, en la cual solo se podía pasar una persona a la vez.

Charming pregunta al robot lo siguiente, mientras caminan por el puente tranquilamente – ¿Cómo obtuviste acceso al castillo?, por lo que sabemos, para entrar debes ser Elsa, Anna o Olaf– el robot lo ve y le responde – mi aspecto verdadero, un espíritu errante de tono azulino, me permitió engañar y convencer a el grandote de malvavisco, si se preguntan dónde está, lo deje en las afueras del castillo, lo que quiero decir muchachos es que…, le pedí que se marchara y no molestara por el momento– los príncipes cada uno se miran de manera confundida y continúan avanzando.

Elsa se adelanta y se pone delante del robot – Phil, mi castillo sigue igual, tal y como lo deje, ¿dónde está el "supuesto" cobertizo?– el robot le señala con el dedo y le responde – justo debajo de ti, hazme el favor de quitarte mientras abro esto, quieres– la rubia se quita del paso y el robot abre una puerta que se encuentra en el suelo.

– Parece esto un sótano, Auri ¿Qué opinas?– le pregunta Felipe a su novia, después de esto se acerca a la chica y esta le habla por el oído – sí, ok… entendido… ok, todo genial– el robot toma unas sábanas blancas y procede a quitarlas.

– Eh aquí, los trajes que les dije…– el robot les muestra unas armaduras extrañas con cascos que tienen rostros de metal liquido inteligente, con platos en el pecho y un atuendo de kevlar. Los nobles se impresionan y empiezan a cuchichear sobre los atuendos, son en total 30 atuendos.

– Eso… eso no me lo voy a poner, si, dime… Hans, dime te vas a poner eso– Maui se asombra al ver el atuendo, y después de su asombro se enoja, ya que el atuendo está más ajustado, y está basado en el cuerpo de alguno de los otros nobles, Hans le contesta – claro me lo voy a probar, aunque dudo si me veré bien, ¿de que esta hecho todo?, ¿el rostro se expresa una vez que se coloca esa cosa en el rostro?– el robot con una sonrisa lo observa y le contesta – está hecho de kevlar, un material, que repele disparos y efectivamente el rostro metálico se moverá una vez que hayas introducido tu cabeza en el– Hans con una expresión dice "aja", luego Elsa, le pregunta algo enojada el fin de la armadura – ¿para qué?, acaso quieres que nos maten, dices que es para repeler disparos, quieres enviarnos a algún conflicto en donde nos maten, creí que solo era solucionar el conflicto conversando o de algún otro modo, tal vez… cuerpo a cuerpo– el robot le contesta algo enojado – yo nunca dije que el conflicto que tuve seria pacifico, o si lo dije, la verdad ni lo recuerdo, en fin, tampoco dije ni mucho menos que se resolverían amablemente. Al tipo al que le robe… mi idea fue frustrarle sus planes, en fin, no aceptare un NO como respuesta, ustedes ya están aquí, si… entonces modificaran los trajes a su gusto y les agregaran indumentarias, o que se yo, simplemente deberán estar aquí, los estaré visitando, todos sus compromisos los realizaran y pospondrán después, entendido… hay herramientas, pistolas soldadoras, cascos para soldar, una corriente de energía eléctrica alterna, manuales para usar cada parte de los aparatos, etc. De comer hay en la alacena, también y por ultimo hay suministros, pueden tomar lo que necesiten, no dejaran este lugar hasta terminar el trabajo, ok, si necesitan descansar hay 15 camas para todos ok, bien me retiro, estaré manejando todos sus asuntos diplomáticos de sus reinos, mientras ustedes no están, mañana les traeré información de los sujetos, digo del sujeto al que le robe la información. Buen día a todos– el robot procede a irse, del lugar, dejándolos encerrados en el sótano.

– Bueno muchachos a trabajar, Elsa… ten cuidado, no vez que se enoja… ok, creo que fue eso– Hans con una sonrisa presuntuosa, se acerca a la rubia y le menciona, ella le contesta – me da igual Hans, iré a atender esa estupidez esto es una mierda tuya y de tu amigo. Te veo luego idiota– Hans la detiene agarrándola del brazo – muestra respeto, Elsa– la chica se quita el agarre y le dice con una sonrisa malvada – está bien, Idiota– se retira Elsa, mientras cotonea las caderas y Hans observa sus movimientos, que lo enloquecen, llega Eric y le dice que no se distraiga, hay un largo trabajo por hacer todo el día.

**{-}**

– Megalocust, entonces, me llamas, para matar, o solo para conseguir tu preciado artefacto– Fliqpy sentado con las piernas sobre la mesa y cruzadas, enojado y sintiéndose perder tiempo preciado, pero al mismo tiempo feliz – me llamas para saber dónde está Protector, mis hombres hacen su mayor esfuerzo en localizarlo, pero se ha fugado, en otra realidad. El sector detecta, o mejor dicho, a detectado cerca de más de un millón de realidades a las que pudo haber ido, ¿Qué piensas?– Megalocust observándolo y sin mediar palabra, procede a levantarse del asiento y advierte con lo siguiente en tono serio – consigue mi Codex, deja de perder el tiempo, te deje a cargo del equipo, porque sé que lo puedes liderar, pero me has casi fallado, consigue mí ¡maldito Codex!– Fliqpy con una sonrisa sínica, afirma – a la orden jefe– Fliqpy procede a abandonar la oficina y susurra lo siguiente – cerdo–.

**{-}**

Mientras en el castillo los nobles agregan mejoras y partes a los trajes, duran varias horas mejorando eso.

Incluso se toman tiempos libres, para comer, asearse, leer o pasar el tiempo, en la noche a la hora de dormir, al a ver 15 camas en uno de los cuartos del sótano, todos duermen tranquilos, en especial las parejas, ya que Elsa y Hans, se turnan para dormir, pues detestan dormir juntos de vez en cuando juntos y además también se turnan para vigilar que nadie entre, aunque esto último se sabe que es inútil, otra justificación es porque el cobrizo estuvo molestando a la rubia mientras esta mejoraba su traje, alejando a Hans de su vista.

Durante la noche hay muchos ruidos de los ronquidos, pues al ser una única habitación, hay cortinas que dividen las camas, la persona más ruidosa es Anna, que ronca como viejo atrofiado por una enfermedad, Florian, al no soportar los ruidos y a lado de su pareja, se levanta – maldita ruidosa, Anna guarda silencio… deja de roncar– su novia Snow White interfiere – ¿Qué haces Florian?, deja de molestarla– el chico la voltea a ver y le dice lo siguiente – no deja dormir, la voy a patear– su novia le aconseja que no, pero él lo hace, la tira a Anna de la cama, pero esta sigue sumida en su más profundo sueño – ¡Florian!– alterada Snow White lo observa a su novio, enojada llega a ayudar a una dormida Anna que se encuentra en el suelo, en eso llega Kristoff, que tardo más de lo debido ya que tuvo que modificar más su atuendo, al percatarse de que su novia yacía en el suelo, procede a preguntar qué es lo que ha sucedido – ¿Qué paso aquí?, Anna, oh no, díganme que le paso– los dos chicos le mienten a Kristoff y le explican que la chica se cayó de la cama, proceden los tres a levantarla y colocarla en la cama, pasan cerca de 7 horas, en otro rincón Elsa, duerme tranquila, ella olvida de que debe tomar su turno en la vigilancia, Hans, al ver que su la blonda se ha quedado dormida, aprovecha para ir a despertarla, en el intento no logra despertarla, pero si logra hacer que se queje levemente, asimismo se percata de las piernas y sus zapatillas que trajo, que expone su aspecto esculpido, lo cual lo enloquecen, pues se ve sexy y apetitosa, para cualquier hombre, Hans toma los brazos de Elsa y procede a desatar su cinturón para atarlas ambas manos de la rubia por encima de la cabeza, la chica despierta y se asusta, cuando ve a Hans, la rubia dice su nombre del pelirrojo pero este estampa sus labios con los de la rubia, después del beso, ella pregunta lo siguiente – ¿Hans, que rayos te sucede?, ¡suéltame!–, el pelirrojo la ve con lujuria y empieza a alzar la falda y a meter la mano izquierda por las bragas, la empieza estimular, hasta que esta no aguanta, Hans le susurra – así me gusta, tenerte a mi merced y que no me cuestiones y no cuestiones a Phil, mira tu cara, como se pone, me encanta…– la rubia al estar perdiéndose en el placer, sus pómulos se enrojecen por el placer y ella piensa en el "que no pare".

Llega el robot temprano y grita – _**¡buenos días, Arendelle!**_, ¡despierten, todos!– el robot feliz acciona un botón que está oculto en uno de los muebles, provocando que las cortinas que dividían las camas, se alcen hacia el techo, al ver como duermen las parejas, procede el robot a levantarlas – despierten… vamos chicos. Rapunzel despierta querida, Naveen despierta amigo, Hans saca tu mano de ahí y desata a Elsa– al percatarse Hans de que fue descubierto únicamente por él robot, mientras estuvo estimulando la femineidad de Elsa, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos logra hacer que termine de estimular la zona intima de la rubia hasta que llega al orgasmo, Hans solo reacciona con la expresión "te gusto" y algo con la impresión de que "ni la misma reina aguanta ese tipo de caricias y sucumbe ante ellas". El robot los levanta a todos y les comenta que los espera en donde se encuentran las armaduras, procede a examinarlas, y preguntar si están completas y mejoradas, a lo que los nobles le responden que ya terminaron y proceden todos a ir a desayunar.

**{-}**

En el desayuno – y bien les cuento quien es el sujeto al que le robe el artefacto, su nombre es Megalocust. Primer líder del sindicato del crimen, es de un planeta llamado Reptilian, en el su propio pueblo lo obligo a exiliarse, debido a que empezó a practicar la brujería, la cual está prohibida. Creo el dispositivo para eliminar tierras paralelas, esto con el fin de evitar que hubiera una con los mismos propósitos, puesto que de a partir de decisiones que tomamos o realizamos las acciones, podemos crear otras tierras, en fin muchachos es complicado de explicar lo de las tierras o realidades paralelas, lo cual no lo voy a explicar… en fin, bien el de la derecha es Fliqpy, segundo al mando del sindicato del crimen, él es "el inmortal", ustedes ya lo conocen lo enfrentaron, debido a que su estancia aquí fue peligrosa, tengan cuidado muchachos, recuerden que es poderoso e inmune a la magia… de hecho ambos sujetos son inmunes a eso– una vez que les muestra las fotos de los integrantes del sindicato del crimen y les explica sus finalidades nota a los nobles que no lo toman en cuenta y solo seguían por el "sí claro", el robot procede a hacer y solicitar más cambios a los trajes, quiere que se implemente el sistema de vuelo en los trajes.

**{-}**

En la tarde, para la prueba del traje se solicita un aspirante y ese individuo deberá ser por el momento, un hombre, el robot los señala a todos y empieza un clásico juego – veamos, de tin Marín, de do pingue, cucara macara, títere fue, yo no fui, fue tete, pégale, pégale, que se merito, fue… tú Eugene, serás el que se colocara el traje, prepárate…– el pardo se señala y se dice asimismo, "yo", su novia Rapunzel, lo tranquiliza con lo siguiente – descuida, Eugene, todo saldrá, bien, esto será como pintar o algo por el estilo, podrás tocar las nubes, bueno lo que quiero decir es que serás el primero, mi amor– Eugene, observa a su novia y con un semblante de temor le aclara – florecita, me da miedo, además no sé a qué se refiere con eso de que hay que volar con el traje, esa cosa pesa como si se estuviera cargando tu cabello. Sin ofender– la chica divertida le sonríe y contesta – lo sé, no tengas miedo, espero, Phil te ayude, bien, Jasmine, Aladdin, John, Pocahontas, Belle y Adam, acompáñenme. Necesito ayuda para que se coloque esa cosa– los chicos acompañan a Eugene a uno de los cuartos del lugar, a que se ponga el traje el pardo.

– Bien, ¿y ahora que hojalata?– pregunta Jack impaciente.

– Ahora a esperar mi querido peliblanco, esto demorara, veamos… pueden ayudar a Eugene, por favor–.

– Bromeas Phil, no ayudaremos a ese ladrón, bueno para nada, maldito…, desde que lo señalaste, lo considere un cobarde y un…–.

– _**Hippi**_, me conmueve… en especial tú Hans, si no mal recuerdo, visite una realidad, donde lo llamabas frecuentemente así, además, _**Bajo el mismo techo **_vivías con la chica rubia, ya sabes, quien– el robot señala a la rubia con la cabeza.

– ¿Qué? – voltea y pregunta Elsa lo anterior, indignándose un poco.

– Nada, continua en lo tuyo querida– le contesta Florian en lugar del robot, quien escucho todo y le pareció divertido.

– ¡Listo!, ya está jefe, ¡Eugene el intrépido!, con ustedes, ¡Flynn Rider!– sale Rapunzel sin los demás que lo acompañaron al muchacho.

– Bien, ¿Dónde mierdas esta Eugene, querida?– pregunta molesto el robot.

– Él está en el cuarto, Eugene ya puedes salir…– la chica lo presenta como si de un fenómeno se tratase, saliendo el con el traje pesado y siendo ayudado por los demás chicos Jas, Al, John, Pocahontas, Belle y Adam, los cuales lo ayudan con un poco de trabajo y para mantenerlo fijo, sin que se caiga.

– Estúpida ayúdanos, tú novio no va a caminar solo con esta cosa– se queja Pocahontas, mientras carga uno de los guantes pesados del atuendo.

– Genial, pesa, mucho…, florecita, ayúdame…– el robot lo ve todo y procede a sacar de un estantería una laptop, los nobles al ver el dispositivo futurista del robot no dudan en acercarse y dejar en el suelo al pardo, que se cae como pluma, al piso.

– Muchachos, puedo decirles algo…– sin expresión el robot, habla a todos los nobles y estos contestan con un "¿Qué quieres decirnos Phil?", al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Ayuden a su amigo!– al escucharlo ladrar al robot todos le ayudan a Eugene a incorporarse, un poco asustados por el grito.

_**(Sugerencia, poner el tema titulado Ironman first flight sountrack de la película) **_

El robot toma su laptop – bien, muy bien, veamos, sistemas activados– los sistemas del traje empiezan a activarse, el traje emite un destello azul, las piezas se salen y se dejan ver, exponiendo el atuendo de kevlar, el casco inexpresivo aun no toma el rostro del portador. Los príncipes se acomodan y se sientan para apreciar el espectáculo, el ponerse el atuendo, por parte del pardo, Eugene desde su casco no puede ver nada, siendo todo negro.

– Activado el traje en 3… 2…1– el traje se coloca y se moldea en todo el cuerpo, haciendo que se reincorpore el portador, debido al peso el sujeto, estaba decaído, pero al activarse los sensores el traje se ajusta al cuerpo.

Eugene aprecia como su cuerpo sea repuesto, logra verlo como el traje se pega a su musculatura, el casco, se pega a su rostro y el metal líquido del rostro metálico del casco se activa. Las princesas y príncipes, se quedan impactados por el traje, que en un principio lucia pesado y desagradable a la vista de todos. Todos viendo el atuendo, se sorprenden que hasta tiran algunas cosas del cuarto o se les olvida que están ahí, creyendo que todo es un sueño, por ejemplo Hans desde que Phil eligió a Eugene para la prueba del atuendo llevaba gafas que lo hacían lucir más intelectual, este se las termina quitando al ver el impactante traje, Jack estaba sosteniéndose sobre un mueble hasta que en un movimiento en falso se cae al suelo, el atuendo lo impresiono, Maui, que comía gustosamente, la comida que tenía en la boca se le sale del asombro, las chicas y algunos chicos con la boca de "impresionante" y por último la pareja del portador de la prueba, vocifera un ¡wooow!.

– Eugene, luces genial, bien que te parece comenzar con la prueba de vuelo– menciona el robot.

– Está bien, empecemos– comienza Eugene, algo nervioso.

– El sistema de vuelo, inicia en…– Eugene, se prepara y se posiciona para salir disparado por el techo, el robot inicia el conteo desde 5 – 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…, ahora– Eugene con el atuendo, sale disparado por el techo, destruyendo parte del cobertizo de un puñetazo, atravesando también uno de los techos del castillo de hielo, volando por los aires, todos se acercan a ver el agujero, del techo y se impresionan, el robot también se acerca, pero se acuerda de que debe monitorear el atuendo, por ello pasa rápido a checar su laptop, allí con satélites ocultos e invisibles verifica la capacidad de vuelo del atuendo – ¡woooooo!, ¡genial!– Eugene es observado por los satélites desplazándose por el aire hasta que llega por el mar recorriéndolo todo, mientras con el robot, los nobles van y observan amontonados los registros que hace el robot.

– Bien, Eugene, ¿Qué te parece el traje?– pregunta el bot.

– ¡Estupendo!, ¡me gusta!, Phil, veo la luna, iré hasta allá…–, dice Eugene, mientras alza la cabeza en posición a la luna.

– ¡No!, no lo hagas, Ryder, la luna y la atmosfera cercana al espacio exterior, es decir su capa, te congelara e inhabilitara los poderes del traje, no lo intentes…– le advierte el robot, mientras lo observa desde su laptop, mientras los príncipes arrimados, no dicen nada, para ellos es un espectáculo.

– ¡Allá, voy!– Eugene se dirige a la luna, en su trayecto el traje se empieza a congelar, haciendo que el atuendo se vuelva pesado y rígido y no funcione adecuadamente, como antes lo era, cayendo en picada, el robot desde su laptop, lo observa desesperado, los que están a sus lados los príncipes, les sigue impactando el espectáculo, sin mediar palabra, el robot por su parte al ver desde su dispositivo como cae el pardo dentro del traje, activa con el botón intro de su teclado el funcionamiento alterno del traje, mientras Eugene, cae en picada, logra ver como su atuendo se enciende y logra dejar de ser rígido, después de esto sale volando hasta el castillo.

– Wooooo!, ¡siii!, ¡ja ja ja ja ja ja!– ríe Eugene al ver que lo ha conseguido. Cuando llega al castillo aterriza, tranquilamente, todos los nobles observan cómo llega desde el cobertizo agujereado por el puñetazo, entonces van y lo abrazan y admiran por su carácter de haber soportado el atuendo.

Debido a esto todos los nobles hablan de probarse sus atuendos, a lo que el robot interfiere y les comenta – es en serio, bueno… prepárense. Ha llegado su turno–.

Felices todos los nobles van y se colocan sus atuendos, proceden a ir uno por uno en el vuelo con el atuendo, el robot los monitorea todo el día, asimismo todo el día se la pasan probando y volando con los atuendos, para los nobles es un juego.

La noche llega y duermen felizmente, todos, esperando el día siguiente, para probarse los atuendos una vez más. En la noche las perversas fantasías de Elsa y Hans salen a flote, estimulándose ambos queriendo dejar entre ver sus detalles como pareja con los demás, ya que ellos suelen pelear debes en cuando, el pasar de unas horas terminan durmiendo abrazados, la chica sobre el pecho del muchacho.

**{-}**

Lejos de ahí, los malvados integrantes del sindicato del crimen, logran localizar al robot.

– Mi lord Fliqpy, hemos localizado el dispositivo del lord Megalocust, ¿Qué quiere que hagamos?– pregunta Nemesis Bunny, (un clon malvado de Bugs Bunny con pantalón y botas rojas y los colores del pelaje invertidos).

– Impresionante, ¿Dónde se ubica?– Fliqpy, se impresiona al saber la ubicación del dispositivo, él ya estuvo en ese lugar, ahora deberá volver.

– En Arendelle, en la tierra 700036, a las afueras de nuestra galaxia. ¿Sugiere que vayamos allá?, no es así, mí lord– con ceja levantada y dudoso pregunta esto Nemesis.

– Tuve un conflicto allá con un "principito" traidor– Fliqpy sonríe y comenta lo siguiente – le haremos una pequeña visita al "principito", Alice prepara a nuestro equipo– Fliqpy llama a su novia y ella acude al llamado, procede ella a preparar el viaje a la tierra 700036.

**{-}**

Por la mañana, Phil, los levanta temprano, les da una noticia con broma incluida sorprendiéndolos a los nobles incautos – ¡buenos días!, ¡Arendelle!, tengo una noticia que darles,_** soy Tony Montana**_– los nobles se sorprenden cuando lo observan, a lo que el robot les aclara – es broma, la saque de una pelicu… me salió a relucir, en fin quería decirles que en el palacio, en especial Gerda y Kai, organizaron una fiesta para conmemorar la navidad la cual ya casi se acerca, en fin muchachos, prepárense… les daré chance de cambiarse y organizarse– cuando los nobles se relajan y escuchan la noticia seria, proceden a levantarse de la cama y prepararse, el robot los detiene, poniéndose en frente de ellos y les avisa – muchachos, no lo olviden, lleven los atuendos, estén prevenidos ante cualquier problema o situación, bien– John Smith lo detiene tomándolo del hombro, se queja diciéndole – Phil, ¿Por qué llevar los trajes?, es una fiesta de celebración y por cierto que bueno que nos lo recuerdas, gracias…– el robot se voltea y le contesta – Johnny, amigo, recuerda que Fliqpy y Megalocust, pueden aparecer y atacarnos, por ello hay que estar prevenidos y por lo del evento, no agradezcas, bien muévanse– el robot los encamina a que se preparen, primero pasan a desayunar, luego a entrenar con los trajes y luego pasando el tiempo con ellos, los nobles, hasta el anochecer, donde el evento navideño se suscitara.

**{-}**

Mientras en el mundo del robot, Mickey malvado, (un clon de Mickey Mouse con el rostro desprendido y desagradable) le pregunta al líder del sindicato del crimen con temblores – mi leal lord, desea que avisemos al gran Megalocust– Fliqpy al ver esta sugerencia por parte del ratón desfigurado lo toma del cuello y le dice, de forma enojada y brusca – ¡no le hables a ese cerdo, fascista!, ¡que se vaya a la mierda, el enfermo maldito! de Megalocust, yo mismo le traeré la cabeza de cada cabron y bastardo, que se encuentre en ese mundo, al que el robot fue… No dirás nada, entiendes… entiendes, ¡puto!– lo toma de la piel desfigurada del cuello y acerca su rostro con el del ratón, el cual logra ver esos ojos rojos aterradores, que lo perturban, la llegada de Alice hace que el malvado Fliqpy lo separe bruscamente – Fliqpy, mi amor, ya está todo listo…– el villano sonríe y dice – excelente, bien andando–. Fliqpy y su equipo abren un portal con el teletrasportador, a la tierra 700036, caminan lentamente y atraviesan el portal, llegando a su destino. Arendelle.

– Nos volvemos a ver…Hansy…– Fliqpy murmura esto una vez que llega y pisa la tierra 700036, un nuevo mundo que destruir.

**{-}**

En la noche las parejas llegan formales y presentables, los 30 sujetos elegidos por Protector llegan elegantes y atractivos, Kai y Gerda invitaron a otros nobles a Arendelle, la fiesta inicia, con los nobles elegidos saludando y aceptando regalos, de parte de otros reinos, regalos que son dirigidos más en específico a la reina del actual reino de Arendelle.

Hay una cena en la cual cada noble consume algo de vino y cerveza, además para llenar el estómago se consume platillos finos, dignos de un noble, Felipe se queja con – _**nos va dar disentería con esta mierda**_– Florian le responde a su queja – _**que te pasa Felipe, no te bien un poquito de esto, mejora tu sistema inmunológico**_– Felipe, lo observa y le responde – _**si también cura enfermedades**_, en fin… Flynn, ey ya viste a Auri, luce hermosa– Eugene, le responde – la he visto y sinceramente no me atrae tanto como mi florecita, luce mejor que la tuya– en esos momentos en que disfrutan de la festividad, llega Elliot y les pregunta lo siguiente – muchachos, ¿Han visto a Elsa?, tengo una duda, con respecto al liderazgo del equipo que organizo Phil– los chicos reunidos niegan con la cabeza, pero Felipe señala hasta el fondo a Elsa, la cual luce más hermosa, con un vestido ligeramente similar al de la princesa Anna, pero con tonos rojizos y azules, Elsa se encuentra platicando con Merida y Jack, sus mejores amigos, Elliot, sin mediar palabra con los chicos a los que les pregunto la ubicación de Elsa, se dirige a la posición de esta última, a platicar con ella.

**{-}**

Mientras tanto los villanos se dirigen a una cabaña ubicada a las afueras del reino, en ella radican algunos villanos, los cuales fueron contactados previamente por Fliqpy para un atentado y ataque, estos villanos, están jugando a las cartas, hasta que de una patada, abren la puerta, es Fliqpy quien tira la puerta de la manera señalada anteriormente – ¡Haber, hijos de la chin…, no se muevan!– todos los villanos que jugaban a las cartas se asustan, pero también se relajan, al ver al que los contacto, Facilier se incorpora y pasa adelante a conversar con Fliqpy – nos asustaste, eres tú, infeliz, te estábamos esperando… hace unas horas– después de que Facilier habla, llega Clayton a preguntar lo siguiente – ¿Por qué me contactaste, si yo soy enemigo de Tarzan?, infeliz– Fliqpy se excusa – no lo sé, caballeros los contacte para que maten y derroten a sus enemigos, así que ya no pregunten y a trabajar, muévanse montón de mongoles, infelices– todos se preparan y sacan suministros que guardaron y trajeron para el ataque.

– Mi lord todo listo– dice un perro malvado antropomorfo y de una altura de 2 metros, llamado Snarl, este está siendo acompañado por Big Cat, un gato de una altura similar a la del sujeto mencionado anteriormente.

– Bien, muchachos, traigan las armas, atacaremos el pueblo más cercano a Arendelle, esto con el fin de llamar la atención de los infelices que según mis cálculos, están festejando la navidad. Por cierto feliz navidad, ahora a trabajar– sin mediar palabra, los hombres de Fliqpy se dirigen a traer más armamento y suministros, además de forma afirmativa agradecen el gesto de "feliz navidad". El pueblo más cercano luce desprotegido y además, es un punto débil a los nobles que probablemente los alerte, el ataque.

**{-}**

– Es eso Elsa, esa es mi inconformidad, ¿Qué piensas?– pregunta Elliot

– Elliot, pienso que fue una mala idea que Phil, eligiera a Hans, en lugar de algún otro sujeto, él es…– mientras lo menciona al pelirrojo, Elsa ve como el príncipe sureño come y se divierte conversando con otros príncipes como el, el mismo voltea a ver a Elsa y le guiñe un ojo, además pasa su lengua relamiéndose los labios, ella se altera y dice lo siguiente – te…te veo luego, Elliot– el rey Elliot con la cabeza afirma, la reina Elsa se dirige a una de las mesas para tomar algo de vino para relajarse, durante el trabajo en los trajes y las actividades la ponen alerta y nerviosa, cuando está sola con Hans logra intimidar con mayor facilidad.

El príncipe se coloca detrás de ella y le susurra cosas sobre su cuello, que tiene un collar de perla, ella se tensa y no voltea. En el susurro le comenta – nadie nos ve, gatita… vamos a un lugar más privado– la chica se voltea y responde – Hans, te digo algo…– el sujeto alza su ceja y le alza sus manos en un "¿Qué?", la chica le dice – no es el momento, además, todavía hay que pasar a la pista de baile, quieren verme bailar con alguien, ok… quizás más tarde– le guiña un ojo y voltea a ver si Anna no la observa, para fortuna de Elsa, ella no voltea debido a que se encuentra conversando con su novio y con el asiático Li Shang, el cual poco se ha alterado al parecer por el comportamiento inapropiado de la princesa Anna.

Elsa, como último gesto de ver a Hans, toca el bulto del pantalón del príncipe y le da un beso en la mejilla, tocando suavemente una de las patillas de Hans, estos se separan y Hans, logra ver como se aleja la chica de la mesa, sonríe y se dice asimismo – prepárate–.

Ha pasado el tiempo en el que se consume vino y cerveza, además se han servido distintos platos dignos de un noble, Kai pasa al frente y avisa lo que anoto en una hoja el robot y que le dio para que lo leyera – Buenas noches, en nombre de la reina Elsa de Arendelle, se declara como forma para concluir, la festividad antes mencionada, pasen a bailar y competir algunas parejas, esto en señal de paz y amor, la pareja que logre durar más en la pista y sea ovacionada, será recompensada con un regalo. La reina les desea también una feliz navidad… sin más me despido, que tengan una linda noche y que inicie el bailable, establecido– termina de leer esto y se dirige con el robot y le comparte su malestar – eso sonó como si no tuviera clase– el robot feliz le contesta – a quien le importa eso, Kai, hay que estar prevenidos, bueno, si me disculpas voy a salir a verificar si todo está en orden… entendido– el hombre regordete sin mencionar ni mediar palabra, solo ve como el robot se dirige a la salida.

**{-}**

Elsa cansada, se dirige a uno de los asientos en el fondo, su hermana acompañada de su novio y el asiático, este último le pregunta que es lo que tiene – ¿sucede algo, querida?– Elsa, sonríe ligeramente y le niega con la cabeza, que no tiene ningún problema.

– Simplemente Li, estoy cansada… necesito dormir, ensamblar y crear todo lo que Phil, nos ha pedido, me han hecho cansarme más, necesito dormir. Hans, me ha…– se tapa la boca y voltea a ver a Anna, ella le pregunta que sucede con Hans, alzando las manos y diciendo su nombre del mencionado, Elsa le contesta lo siguiente – no sucede nada, simplemente el, es…– Anna la interrumpe y le aclara lo siguiente – se tu relación con Hans, tenemos que hablar al respecto de eso, me quedare aquí… Kris, Li, pueden darnos un momento a solas– los chicos se retiran y comenta uno de ellos, mientras se alejan y logran ver a las chicas abrazándose y diciéndose lo mucho que se quieren y lo más importante que es para ellas el estar con un hombre y encontrar la felicidad y el amor.

Li comenta – histérico yo, bueno observa grandote, ella se ve feliz, pero a veces enloquece, en fin, iré a bailar con mi chica, te veo luego– el rubio grandote le responde – está bien, diviértete– Kristoff se queda viendo a las chicas, contemplado a su novia.

**{-}**

Fliqpy, organiza a todos los secuaces y les indica – los emboscaremos, prepárense, a cuando de la señal– los villanos dicen afirmativo, este primero sonríe.

**{-}**

En la noche, las cosas se han puesto delicadas, la reina termina de abrazar a su hermana, después de esto aparece Hans, alza su mano en posición de querer bailar con la monarca y pide – su alteza, me concedería su mano, para esta pieza– Elsa voltea a ver a su hermana y esta con un gesto tranquilo le da la señal con la cabeza, "está bien, adelante", la rubia se levanta y toma la mano de Hans, este ultimo la lleva a el concurso de parejas de baile, se posiciona con la joven mujer en el centro y empieza, la pieza musical.

Una a una, las parejas que no mantienen el ritmo, van perdiendo, en cambio Elsa y Hans, se mantienen fijos, con esperanzas, sus amigos de ambos, los observan, Felipe comenta – miren, amigos, no lucen genial– Adam sosteniendo la mano de su pareja le responde – claro, ellos no pierden el ritmo, fuimos la pareja número 22 y no pudimos estar bastante tiempo, como lo habíamos hecho antes– Merida sosteniéndose del brazo de Jack, les menciona – el destino, los tiene justo donde queremos, ellos triunfaran como pareja y además, seguro, en un futuro no muy lejano los veremos, formar una familia– Florian aparece y se enternece con lo que dijo Merida – oh, no es lindo, lo que dijo la melenuda– Merida le dice – ¡infeliz!–.

Hans y Elsa, duran en el concurso, más de lo establecido, sin perder el ritmo, hasta que Kai, interrumpe el baile, interviniendo con lo siguiente – sus altezas, es todo, bueno… damas y caballeros, el ganador del concurso es…– todas las parejas se posicionan esperando el resultado, al final dice los nombres los cuales son – su alteza, la reina Elsa y el príncipe Hans– todos los ovacionan y aplauden, los chicos se sienten felices y con una carga emocional de estar juntos de carácter fuerte, Kai les entrega una caja, la cual la pareja abre delicadamente, quitando el envoltorio navideño y revelando una estatuilla de oro y una caja de chocolates, la pareja al ver esto se miran fijamente y se sonríen, el príncipe toma la mano de la reina y proceden a alejarse, de ahí, para tener un momento a solas, todos observan cómo se alejan feliz la pareja, como si de amantes se tratasen.

**{-}**

Mientras tanto el robot con unos prismáticos, observa el anochecer y las actividades que el pueblo conmemora, relacionadas con la navidad, hasta que observa una actividad inusual que lo perturba, a lo lejos ve como unos villanos de su mundo llamados, Fred (un gato gordo antropomorfo y de una estatura de 2 metros de alto) y Fliop Pew (un zorrillo, antropomorfo de un metro de altura, con una cara mecanizada que cambia, muy al estilo _**Blitzwing **_de _**Transformers Animated**_) se pasan cargamento ilegal y desconocido, al robot le extraña esa actividad y logra divisar a mas villanos con los prismáticos, el mismo se pregunta y murmulla – ¿Qué hacen?, ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?– sin dejar de observar la actividad. El robot deja los prismáticos y procede a caminar hasta el palacio, pues el pude volar, pero le dan miedo las alturas.

**{-}**

– Aquí, estaremos bien, nadie nos ve– Hans, empieza a besar el cuello de Elsa, ella le rodea el cuello con sus brazos delicados, el cobrizo empieza a ir más lejos tocando las piernas a través del vestido, además procede a tocar los pechos de la chica a través del mismo vestido, continua besándola, ella se aparta y le dice – Hans, no… sigo sin estar lista, además es incorrecto hacerlo aquí, en el balcón– el muchacho, besa un pómulo y le responde – no necesitas estar lista y no importa donde estemos, lo he hecho contigo, incontables veces, mi ausencia en el mundo de Protector, me ha hecho querer estar una vez más contigo– Hans continua acariciando y besando la piel de la chica, ella misma perdida en las caricias murmura – Hans… oh…– el cobrizo empieza a tirar los tirantes que se ubican en cada brazo del vestido de Elsa, luego continua besándola, ella con los ojos cerrados, rodea el cuello de Hans y le besa la barbilla, el posiciona sus manos detrás del vestido, empieza a bajar el cierre del mismo, hasta que este cae al suelo. Delante del muchacho pelirrojo, hay una mujer especial, vestida únicamente con unas bragas blancas, sin sostén, y con medias de color blanco, asimismo luce esplendida con sus zapatos de tacón, Hans procede a besar a Elsa y empieza a acariciar sus pechos, ella suspira y se deja llevar por las caricias del chico, asimismo ella empieza a alzar la camisa del apuesto hombre y deja ver unos abdominales muy bien cuidados y trabajados.

– Reina Elsa, príncipe Hans, el señor Phil los solicita– llega alarmante Kai a través de la puerta cerrada tocándola unas cuantas veces, puerta que los muchachos cerraron durante su encuentro. Hans y Elsa se sorprenden al grado de que el cobrizo asustado termina cubriendo a la chica desnuda con su cuerpo aun vestido, pero con la camisa de la parte del abdomen levantada, ella asustada también se refugia en el príncipe, este último interrogante – ¿y ahora que quiere ese robot?, cara de mantequilla derretida– Elsa le responde – hay que ir a ver qué es lo que quiere, voy a vestirme– Kai vuelve a tocar, Elsa contesta – un segundo…– los dos chicos se besan y salen del balcón, Hans pregunta algo molesto – ¿sucede algo?– el hombre regordete le avisa – el señor Phil, se veía alterado, solicito la presencia de todos los nobles que fueron con él hace poco, todos están reunidos con él en estos instantes– Hans con la cabeza afirma.

– ¿Dónde estaban? inútiles– pregunta el robot.

– Estábamos en el balcón, teniendo…– Hans no termina de decir esto, ya que Elsa le tapa la boca y le pregunta a Phil, nerviosamente– ¿Qué sucede?, ¿para qué nos llamaste?– el robot les advierte a todos los nobles lo que vio – sucede que integrantes del sindicato del crimen los pude ver traficando armamento, o tal vez estaban haciendo otro tipo de actividades ilegales– Ariel pregunta – ¿y ahora que, Phil?– el robot los ve a los nobles con semblante un tanto preocupado y les dice – ahora hay que desmantelar lo que Fliqpy tenga pensado, ok–.

– ¡Reina Elsa!... ¡reina!...– un hombre entra corriendo hasta donde está la monarca, asustado y asustando a los invitados, le trata de pedir ayuda a la joven – ¡el pueblo está siendo atacado!, nos dispararon con unas armas extrañas, ellos era… unos…– el hombre no logra terminar, el robot observa como el sujeto asustado no puede describir lo que vio, él robot preocupado y algo enojado menciona – Fliqpy, él debe haber atacado, Hans, chicos… ya saben que hacer– Hans con un semblante serio, pregunta ¿qué hacemos?, el robot le contesta – Fliqpy está en ese pueblo, deben ir, pero rápido– Hans al ver lo que el robot le pide, grita lo siguiente – si "el" está ahí, entonces, ¡Nobles de Elite a el!–.

Todos los nobles se posicionan y salen disparados hacia el techo, los finos atuendos, vestidos y trajes que llevaban todos se desintegran al ir a una velocidad tan rápida, apareciendo en el instante en que se desintegraron los atuendos formales, los atuendos de metal, una vez que pasa esto, de unos golpes hacen unos agujeros en el techo, para poder a travesarlo.

– Esa prenda me costó mucho dinero– menciona Eugene, Pocahontas le responde a su queja – puedes mandar a que el sastre te haga otra prenda, idiota…– Eugene le responde a lo anterior – tienes razón, pero me costara, en fin, Hans, Elsa, ¿hacia dónde?– el pelirrojo con el atuendo metálico y la cara de metal liquido le contesta mientras todos los nobles vuelan – hacia la defensa, defendamos y quitemos a civiles del fuego cruzado– todos los nobles con la cabeza afirman. El robot fijo en el techo manda llamar a Kai – manden equipos de rescate, manden hombres allá… a que ayuden a los civiles– el hombre regordete contesta con un "entendido".

**{-}**

– Corren como mariquitas, ¿no es así mi lord?– pregunta Fred cuando logra ahuyentar a unos civiles, Úrsula en su aspecto de Vanessa dice – no es verdad eso, corren con piernas que no merecen, ni habilidades que no merecen– todos los villanos empiezan a reírse, el malvado Fliqpy interviene y los concientiza – recuerden, no queremos bajas, solo se hizo esto para llamar la atención de los lacayos del robot– todos los villanos dicen "entendido", en esos instantes llegan Hans y los demás nobles, Hans con una máscara de batalla sobre el rostro de metal líquido y una voz metálica y robotizada advierte – ríndanse, bajen sus armas y entréguense para recibir su castigo– Fliqpy le da la señal a su novia con la cabeza para que repliegue a sus tropas, ella al ver la señal lo hace, todos los integrantes del sindicato del crimen se empiezan a elevar al cielo, gracias a unos propulsores debajo de las botas, proceden a abandonar y dejar a su suerte a los villanos que no son parte del sindicato criminal liderado por Fliqpy, Gastón que no es parte del equipo de Fliqpy va y le recrimina lo siguiente – oye, ¿porque tus hombres se retiran?– Fliqpy lo ve y le da un golpe con la cara, tirándolo al suelo y diciéndole lo siguiente – gracias por ayudarme a traer a esos imbéciles, pero hay cambio de planes, prefiero no poner en riesgo la seguridad de mi equipo, además no me gustaría que mi Alice sufra por culpa de uno de esos degenerados príncipes– Jafar enojado va y le recrimina – así que nos llamaste y contactaste solo para que nosotros hagamos el trabajo sucio, maldito, eres un maldito– Fliqpy se observa a sí mismo, pero a diferencia de su equipo que si se dio a la fuga por órdenes del mismo, él se queda para combatir contra el sureño y su equipo.

– Esto será pan comido– dice Felipe.

– No cantes victoria Felipe– le comenta John Smith.

– Que estamos esperando Hans, vamos a patearles el trasero– concluye Moana.

– Dirás el culo escamoso de "el"– dice esto Florian mientras señala con su mano a Fliqpy.

– ¡Nobles!... a el– Hans da la orden de atacar y todos los nobles atacan a Fliqpy y a todos los villanos que lo acompañan. Todos los príncipes y princesas atacan a sus rivales los cuales son Gastón, Úrsula (Vanessa), Facilier, Shan yu, Jafar, Madre Gothel, Lady Tremaine, Maléfica, Gobernador Ratcliffe, Pitch Black, La reina malvada de Snow White, Claude Frollo, Hades, Capitán Garfio y Clayton.

Hans en cambio se centra en Fliqpy luchando contra este, lanzándose contra él y tirándolo al suelo a este último. Fliqpy gira y se posiciona sobre Hans, le comenta furiosamente – _**los nobles como tú no merecen vivir**_– Hans trata de quitarse al sujeto que era un oso verde, pero debido a que cambia físicamente, es decir se transforma, ahora es un ser escamoso con una máscara de cuero y vestimenta blindada de color rojo, el pelirrojo le responde – _**eso, no te toca a ti decidirlo**_– Fliqpy lo toma para lanzarlo, pero antes continua con – _**entonces morirán todos ustedes**_–.

Hans tirado en el suelo observa como Fliqpy saca un cañón de uno de sus brazaletes que adornan un guante y que dentro del brazalete hay una cuchilla, tan larga, que por el momento no usa – _**extínganse**_– le dice Fliqpy a Hans, el cual sale disparado contra una choza pequeña, destruyéndola, producto del disparo del cañón del malvado villano.

Uno a uno los aliados de Hans van derrotando a los villanos que fueron contactados de las siguientes formas, asimismo van siendo derrotados de las siguientes formas y por los siguientes individuos:

Gastón: fue contactado por Fliqpy, a través de una carta, el sujeto, es derrotado por Belle y Adam, en un intento de hacerse pasar por un inocente y engañado delante de la chica, la cual le da un golpe en los bajos y es abatido por un golpe en la cara por parte del novio de la chica.

Úrsula (Vanessa): es contactada por un llamado especial, frecuencias de radio para criaturas marinas, es derrotada por Eric, Ariel, Elliot y Red, la villana es golpeada en la cara por las chicas y sometida por los muchachos que con un rodillazo la noquean.

Facilier: Fliqpy lo contacta con un ritual oscuro, de magia negra, es derrotado por Naveen y Tiana, el chico se lanza contra este derribándolo y la chica con un pisotón en la cara lo detiene y noquea.

Shan Yu: es contactado por Fliqpy a través de un código en chino mandarín, el individuo es derrotado por Li Shang y Mulan, los cuales luchan contra el espada contra espada, el villano es derrotado cuando los muchachos lo noquean con un codazo.

Jafar: el malvado sujeto es contactado por Fliqpy a través de un ritual de magia negra, es derrotado por Al y Jasmine, cuando el mismo villano pierde su báculo, se ve indefenso, los muchachos lo noquean con un puñetazo en la cara.

Madre Gothel: es contactada por Fliqpy el cual le dice que Rapunzel, estará en las filas de los nobles de elite, esta no pone resistencia y al ver a los demás villanos siendo derrotados, le ruega a Rapunzel, a Eugene, a Maui y a Moana, que no la golpeen, ella se rinde voluntariamente.

Lady Tremaine: villana contactada, porque según Fliqpy la servidumbre Cenicienta, está en las filas del equipo y no debe creerse una noble, la villana es derrotada cuando Cenicienta la golpea y en un arranque de ira por algunas cosas que le hizo en la infancia, logra noquearla, la chica es detenida por su novio y por Anna y Kristoff.

Maléfica: la villana es la más poderosa, es contactada por Fliqpy a través de un hechizo, el villano le dice a la malvada villana que habrá mucha sangre de chicas nobles y que aproveche reuniéndose con los demás villanos, es derrotada cuando Felipe le inserta su espada en el pecho y la princesa Aurora le da una patada en la cara.

Gobernador Ratcliffe: es contactado por Fliqpy, con el único fin de convencerlo de que pude absorber Arendelle, con el poder económico, se rinde voluntariamente, delante de John y Pocahontas.

Pitch Black: es resucitado por Fliqpy para que liquide a Jack y a Merida, ambos lo derrotan lanzándole flechas de hielo, lo cual lo dejan congelado y sin poder continuar más.

La reina malvada de Snow White: ella es contactada con el fin de que elabore manzanas para cada noble, es derrotada por Snow White y Florian, que usan la bolsa de manzanas envenenadas para lanzárselas, como si la estuvieran apedreando, una de las manzanas cae en su boca de la villana dejándola envenenada y dormida.

Claude Frollo: el sujeto es contactado por Fliqpy, según el villano, a Frollo, los nobles son unos demonios en carne propia, por ello se une a los demás villanos, es derrotado por Anna y Kristoff, los cuales lo tiran y golpean con facilidad, el villano al ver la fuerza de los chicos, golpeado se rinde voluntariamente.

Hades: contactado de manera fraudulenta por Fliqpy, se le dice que Hércules estará en las filas de los nobles de elite, pero no es así, es derrotado cuando, Aladdin usa una lámpara para encerrarlo ahí dentro.

Capitán Garfio: es contactado por Fliqpy, a través de códigos marítimos y de manera fraudulenta, se le dice que Peter Pan es parte del equipo de nobles, pero no es así, es derrotado por todos los nobles quienes lo someten y tiran al suelo con facilidad, al ver que no puede contra ellos se rinde voluntariamente.

Clayton: contactado de manera fraudulenta, igual que Hades y Garfio, es derrotado como este último y noqueado por Elsa, ya que este dijo vulgaridades hacia el trasero de la rubia.

El único que queda de todos es Fliqpy en pie, los nobles esposan y envían a los villanos a que merezcan su castigo, se los entregan a los guardias quienes llegan en esos instantes en que son derrotados los villanos uno a uno.

Hans por su parte sigue enfrascado en la pelea contra Fliqpy, durante la pelea destaca su conversación más divertida y siendo un espectáculo para los demás nobles, en especial para Elsa, quien ríe divertida al oír lo que Hans y Fliqpy se dicen.

Hans le da un golpe y comienza con – _**Destruyes todo lo que tocas ¿por qué ese afán Fliqpy?**_– Hans señala a Fliqpy de forma negativa, este último le responde de la siguiente manera – _**Porque todo lo que toco es alimento para satisfacer mi hambre de poder y de venganza**_– Hans preparado y dándole un golpe en la cara le contesta – _**pues en ese caso te voy a dar un ¡buen postre!**_– Fliqpy es tirado al suelo y se reincorpora diciendo – _**un poco más y lo logras, pero no fue suficiente, ahora nadie me detendrá**_– lo intenta tirar barriendo con su pierna el suelo, el cobrizo lo esquiva y le grita – _**¡ya estas viejo Fliqpy!, te descuartizare y te venderé como CHATARRA**_– Fliqpy lo ataca verbalmente con – ¡_**CHATARRA TU ABUELA!**_– Hans le dice – _**mediocre, eso es lo que eres un mediocre**_– Fliqpy con un golpe en la cara del cobrizo, lo tira y le grita también – _**¡silencio!, ¡ha ha ha ha ha ha!, ya deja de hablar tanto y pelea**_– Hans se reincorpora y continua con la pelea. Lo carga Fliqpy a Hans y lo lanza contra una puerta, este último la atraviesa y se reincorpora, para dar la orden de ataque – nobles a el– todos van a atacarlo a Fliqpy, pero este último saca su caño y les dispara un láser corrosivo, que los termina alejando, Fliqpy se voltea a ver que paso con los villanos y se da cuenta de que estos se han rendido y han sido derrotados, en un intento por huir, Hans se lanza contra Fliqpy, este último lo esquiva, para distraerlo y poder largarse, le dispara a una torre de piedra similar a la de la princesa Rapunzel, tirando la torre, con el cañón.

Una niña se encuentra en el lado por donde colapsara la torre, buscando a su madre, Fliqpy aprovecha la distracción de los nobles para huir, Elsa le pide a Hans que ayude a la niña, pidiendo – sálvala, Hans– este vuela hasta donde está la niña y con la ayuda del atuendo evita que la estructura le caiga a la niña, esta se queda viendo a su salvador y luego procede a buscar con la mirada a su madre, la encuentra y sale del área de peligro a abrazar a su progenitora, por su parte Hans coloca la torre del otro lado, sin lastimar a nadie. Con esto se demuestra su lado humano de Hans, el salvar a otros como lo haría un héroe. Los nobles lo han conseguido, han salvado al pueblo y es hora de ir a descansar.

En lo más profundo del bosque Fliqpy ve como Elsa, el interés amoroso de Hans se aleja del pueblo al que ella junto a los demás nobles salvaron. Fliqpy murmura – veamos si tienes algo que decir, bruja–.

**{-}**

Debido a la distancia, los nobles, ya no dormirán en la base donde se establecieron, es decir el castillo de hielo, ahora dormirán en el palacio, en las habitaciones de huéspedes y visitantes, los guardias según palabras de Hans hacia Protector, están resguardando y asegurando la zona del ataque, ya en el palacio los nobles se disponen a dormir.

– Te encuentras bien– Hans le pregunta esto a Elsa.

– Estoy bien, solo estoy cansada, luchar contra prepotentes, como Clayton me han hecho cansarme más de lo debido– casi concluyendo Elsa se acomoda en la cama con su bata.

– Bien– dice Hans, mientras se acerca a la rubia y la empieza a besar, tomándola de la barbilla delicada. El coloca a Elsa sobre su regazo y empiezan sus bocas de ambos a colisionar violentamente, en un beso apasionante, el muchacho empieza a meter la mano izquierda para acariciar los dos pechos pequeños, ella suspira por el tacto de la mano y se empieza a dejar llevar, pero lo detiene, no quiere ir tan lejos, todavía no.

– Hans… espera– ella lo logra detenerlo – ¿Qué sucede?– él se detiene y la observa con las cejas fruncidas y dudando.

– Puedes ir por algo para que nuestra noche sea más amena y romántica– ella empieza a juguetear con sus dedos, mientras pide que Hans se retire y traiga algo que los ponga en movimiento.

– Está bien, traeré chocolates y algunas rebanadas de pastel, esto será divertido– el cobrizo se levanta y procede a retirarse para ir por lo solicitado por la rubia. Ella ríe y se recuesta. No dura ni 5 ni 2 minutos, ni segundos, cuando Elsa empieza a oír pasos en la habitación en la que se encuentra – Hans, ya regresaste, tan rápido, rojito– una voz malvada le contesta – no lo creo–.

– Sorpresa– dice Fliqpy con una sonrisa malvada a la rubia la cual abre de espanto los ojos, Fliqpy la toma del hombro derecho con su enorme mano izquierda, para posteriormente darle un puñetazo en la cara, que la hace que la rubia se desmaye y que dormida por el puñetazo – bien, vamos– Fliqpy se coloca a Elsa sobre su hombro y la carga como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratase.

– Gatita ya volví, espero que te guste lo que te… traje, oh no– Hans entra a la habitación y tira todo lo que traía de postres, logra ver a Fliqpy con Elsa en su hombro, secuestrándola y abriendo la ventana para posteriormente saltar y huir con la rubia. Fliqpy salta por la ventana y procede a echarse a correr, con Elsa en uno de sus hombros ya a lejana distancia le enseña el dedo medio a Hans y huye hacia el bosque, por su parte Hans, intenta perseguir a Fliqpy, pero este ha huido, Hans alarma a los demás nobles y a los residentes del palacio.

– Muchachos, ¡él a secuestrado a Elsa!– grita Hans a los demás chicos.

– ¡QUE!, hay que ir a buscar a mí hermana– menciona Anna algo alterada, cuando se entera del secuestro.

– Se la llevó al bosque, hay que ir a allá– dice Hans.

– Claro, pero rápido, ella es mi mejor amiga, no la vamos a dejar caer, por culpa de ese infeliz– le contesta Jack, algo molesto por no poder protegerla.

**{-}**

Elsa inconsciente, poco a poco se va despertando, su cara con un moretón morado en la parte izquierda de la mejilla la hace ver decaída, ella observa todo una vez que despierta, se da cuenta de que esta en el calabozo donde fue llevada una vez por Hans, hace años atrás, se sorprende, ella se reincorpora y ve que sus manos están cubiertas por unos grilletes metálicos, la chica se asusta y trata de zafarse, ella murmura – oh no, no otra vez–.

En la habitación una puerta se abre, es Fliqpy, quien entra acompañado de su novia y el hermano de esta, el villano comenta – que bien que hayas despertado, dime…– le da una patada a Elsa en el vientre, provocando que la rubia vomite mucha sangre – ¡¿Dónde está el maldito Codex?!– la rubia se reincorpora algo adolorida y sin pronunciar ni una palabra es golpeada por Alice, recibiendo Elsa un derechazo en la cara, su hermano de la mujer escamosa, ataca a la rubia dándole un izquierdazo, después del derechazo que Alice le propino

– Te lo vuelvo a preguntar…– esto dice Fliqpy mientras coloca su enorme bota sobre el cuerpo delgado de Elsa, la cual no puede defenderse debido a los grilletes, siendo aplastados sus pechos pequeños y pegando un grito de dolor fuerte.

– ¡¿Dónde está el maldito Codex del cerdo fascista?!– pregunta Fliqpy enojado.

– No…lo sé– pronuncia con dificultad la rubia.

– Eres una…– Fliqpy no termina de decir lo que iba a decir, pues la puerta se abre y aparece Megalocust para detener la golpiza hacia la rubia – es suficiente– Fliqpy se detiene y se dirige a Megalocust.

– ¿Por qué Meg?, dime ¿Por qué?– se pone Fliqpy delante de "su jefe".

– No me alertaste ni me notificaste, de que atacaste sin mí autorización– le menciona Megalocust, mientras lo ve detenidamente.

– Creí que ya te habían avisado– se excusa Fliqpy.

– Pues no fue así… me entere cuando me lo notifico tu dispositivo teletransportador– dice Megalocust, quien se percata de como Fliqpy se alza en hombros y con prepotencia se dispone a marcharse, pero el gran Megalocust lo detiene y lo alza del cuello, dejando entre ver la altura de ambos, Megalocust 3 metros y Fliqpy 2 metros con 90 cm. Fliqpy se agarra de la enorme mano y recibí una advertencia antes de que lo suelten y se disponga a marcharse.

– No vuelvas a desobedecerme, siempre que ataques notifícame, maldito cerdo, o te matare y desintegrare este equipo de mierda, te quedo claro– advierte Megalocust, quien lo suelta a Fliqpy, este sin dirigirle palabra se va de ahí, acompañado por Alice y Flunq.

– Disculpe a mi amigo, el envidia a las mujeres hermosas como usted, reina Elsa de Arendelle– Megalocust, adquiere una forma más humana, se transforma en un apuesto caballero de pelo negro, con una armadura extraña y una altura similar a la de Hans, mientras la toma del mentón a la chica, el hombre crea una llave de hielo y libera a Elsa de los grilletes, quien se sorprende por las habilidades del hombre y sin mediar palabra solo se fija en ella misma y se toca las partes adoloridas.

– Acompáñeme, tengo algo que decirle–Megalocust humano procede a abrir la puerta del calabozo, detrás del hombre la rubia le sigue, ella al salir se percata de que el calabozo es una simulación, una habitación que representa el peor miedo de un noble, pasa por unos pasillos con pisos relucientes, hasta llegar al laboratorio del sindicato del crimen.

– Saludos reina– se inclinan al verla los científicos Evil Doctor (un gato malvado de un metro de altura) y E.T. (un marciano de piel gris de un metro de altura y que su rostro tiene expresiones vacías), ella solo los observa, los sujetos empiezan a estudiarla con dispositivos de alta tecnología, determinando que esta versión de Elsa, tiene el corazón del otro lado y que tiene una arteria extra en el mismo órgano palpitante, terminan sus estudios y le entregan algunos alimentos, para que se fortalezca y deje de estar adolorida por los golpes recibidos, salen de la habitación por órdenes de Megalocust, quien desea quedarse a charlar con la rubia.

– Bien tengo que mostrarle algo, alteza– abre un programa para mostrar miles de pelotas, las cuales son simulaciones, simulaciones de tierras paralelas. La rubia se queda viendo lo que el hombre le pide.

– Bien vera– Megalocust avanza a la computadora.

– _**Cada decisión que ha tomado usted es insignificante, porque en alguna parte de una tierra paralela, usted ya eligió la opción contraria, no es nada, menos que nada**_– Elsa solo lo observa al hombre manipular las composiciones simuladas.

– No entiendo cómo puede decir eso– habla indignada Elsa, no entendiéndole.

– Usted,_** aquí es pobre, esclava, aquí sus padres jamás se conocieron y jamás nació, aquí el mundo acabo en una guerra nuclear, aquí ningún pez se atrevió a arrastrarse hasta la tierra, ningún ser evoluciono… y así hasta el infinito**_– Megalocust menciona todo esto mientras le señala las simulaciones a la rubia.

– Entiendo ahora, si usted destruye uno de esos mundos, ¿qué diferencias habría?– Elsa se sienta en una mesa mientras observa todo.

– _**En algún lugar del multiuniverso, hay un mundo al que llamo tierra tercera, cada tierra son una variación de esta, la original y una vez que la destruya, todas las demás realidades le seguirán**_– culmina con esto Megalocust y aplasta la simulación de una tierra, del tamaño de una pelota, desapareciendo las demás simulaciones.

– Y bien, ¿Qué le pareció?– termina Megalocust y observa a Elsa dudosa, ella lo observa y él le pregunta – y bien, ¿Dónde está mi Codex?– ella se levanta de la mesa y empieza a retroceder mientras ve como Megalocust se le acerca poco a poco amenazadoramente, ella dice nerviosa – no…no lo sé– el malvado hombre adquiere su aspecto monstruoso y toma a la chica por el cuello abarcando todo su cuello de la rubia, esta misma es golpeada contra un cristal de vidrio, Megalocust le vuelve a preguntar – ¿Dónde está mí Codex?, dígame– la rubia empieza a intentar congelar la mano pero solo logra ver que la escarcha y el hielo que deberían recubrir el brazo se empieza a deshacer y no logra congelarlo, dándose cuenta de la inmunidad del sujeto, este último vuelve a preguntarle a la rubia, esta niega con la cabeza, hasta que el malvado Megalocust empieza a azotarla contra el vidrio, 4 veces la espalda de Elsa, producen el rompimiento del vidrio y desgarran levemente la ropa y le produce cortaduras el vidrio. Ella es expuesta por la mano de Megalocust desde el rascacielos, ella observa debajo de sus pies una neblina azulada y es allí donde se da cuenta de que la va a soltar, el malvado sujeto empieza a preguntar de nuevo, ella niega con la cabeza, el malvado villano empieza uno a uno a soltar sus dedos del agarre del cuello de la chica, esta produce gritos ahogados y se da cuenta de que el ser la esta sosteniendo solo con sus dos primeros dedos de su mano, él le comenta – Veremos si la gente que pasa allá abajo puede notar a una rubia puta, con las tripas y toda la mierda, esparcidas en el pavimento– Elsa con miedo, le termina confesando, la ubicación del aparato – ¡Phil lo tiene!... lo tiene… en su equipaje que nunca se quita de su es… espalda… ngh– el villano la lanza a la blonda, alejándola del ventanal que el rompió, haciendo que la chica golpee una estructura de piedra.

Procede a tomarla con una sola mano, abarcando solo su espalda y cadera en su mano, la lanza a la chica como si de una bola de papel se tratase, como si fuera a lanzar la bola a un bote de basura, al portal teletrasportador.

– Elsa, ¿Dónde estás?– pregunta vociferando el paradero de la rubia, Hans con lámpara en mano y atrás de él hay otros nobles que la están buscando.

– Elsa, ¿Dónde estás?– preguntan al mismo tiempo Jack y Anna, los mejores compañeros de la rubia, el amigo y la hermana.

– Elsa donde… oh mierda, ngh– ella aparece gracias al portal y se impacta contra el príncipe Hans, tirándolo al suelo, ella al ver contra quien se impactó se reincorpora para posteriormente acurrucarse en el príncipe y empieza a llorar, pues fue golpeada y atacada, el chico la abraza y la carga, haciendo que su cabeza de la muchacha se recueste en su hombro, hasta que se duerme.

– Está bien, está bien, ya paso– la reconforta con esas palabras mientras la mese como si de una bebe se tratase, los demás chicos al ver que Hans ya tiene a Elsa a salvo pasan al palacio, Anna sin molestar, le agradece a Hans por ser caballeroso y le da un beso en la frente a Elsa, la cual se ha quedado dormida. Ya en el palacio Hans cura el moretón en el rostro de la rubia y cura las heridas de la espalda además de parte del robot le proporciona analgésicos para el dolor en el estómago y el cuerpo, en especial a la espalda.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo me han estado buscando?– Elsa poniéndose su mano para bajar la inflamación de su mejilla, le pregunta a Hans, él le responde – desde la mañana, estamos buscándote, pasamos todo el día sin encontrarte, hasta que saliste de la nada y me tiraste al suelo– ella de forma afirmativa dice "aja", entonces le comenta – el vendrá a lastimar a Phil, tenemos que ayudarlo– el príncipe la calla poniendo su dedo en su boca y le responde – tranquila, tienes que descansar, no te alteres– logra calmarla y empieza a tocar su barbilla, el chico empieza a besar la boca de Elsa con besos suaves y dulces, hasta que oyen un estruendo, que golpea la puerta, los dos muchachos salen y se dan cuenta de algo horrible.

El robot ya se tirado en el suelo, con su equipaje destruido, Megalocust lo toma al robot y le extrae el Codex que el robot estuvo escondiendo, luego lo lanza contra Hans y Elsa, ellos lo esquivan y se levantan para ayudar al robot, el malvado villano abre un portal y lo atraviesa desapareciendo en el instante.

– ¡Phil!, despierta, vamos– lo intenta reanimar Hans a el robot.

– ¿Qué diablos pasa, que son esos ruidos?– pregunta incomodo Felipe.

– Ayúdenme con Phil– pide ayuda Elsa, mientras se encuentra a un lado de Hans, tratando de salvar a Phil. Todos los príncipes lo intentan reanimar al robot, Tiana le da un beso (pensando que se convertirá en un sapo metálico), Aurora le coloca una aguja (pensando que está dormido, como le sucedió a ella), Maui con su garfio enorme le empieza a pegar, provocando que el metal rebote en el suelo, Jack y Elsa le congelan los ojos apagados, pero ni así se levanta, la princesa Anna, usa una espada para golpearlo al robot, lo único que provoca es que la espada corte y eche a perder la pintura azul que recubre el pecho del robot, no es hasta que Flynn lo despierta al robot chasqueando sus dedos cerca del oído de este. Alterado se levanta y pregunta – ¿Qué?... ¿qué paso?– Hans y todos los nobles lo observan a su líder metálico, el peliblanco interrumpe a Hans antes de que este hable y le dice al robot – por lo que supimos… un estruendo nos despertó a todos, Hansy y Elsa, te encontraron, fuiste atacado, o algo así…–.

– Fui atacado… oh no, él lo tiene… tiene el Codex, hay que ir tras él, destruirá una tierra– dice el robot incorporándose como un resorte.

– Sabía que iba a venir– comenta Elsa, a lo que Hans dudoso, le pregunta – ¿a qué te refieres con eso?–.

– Esa cosa me intento matar, me obligo a que le dijera la ubicación del aparato, tuve que decirle donde estaba oculto– la chica empieza a llorar – perdóname Phil, no quería que me matara– el robot la ve y le dice tranquilamente – no te preocupes es más importante tu vida que esa cosa, aunque debemos no solo salvar de nuevo tu vida sino la de todos los que están aquí– Elsa deja de llorar y con la cabeza afirma, el robot les indica a todos que vayan por su trajes y se preparen, habrá que volver a salir, en este caso deberán a travesar un portal de realidades, que los llevara hasta la torre de Megalocust.

**{-}**

Ya en la torre, Megalocust prepara su mayor experimento con ayuda del sindicato del crimen, prepara una bomba nuclear capaz de destruir una tierra completa, en este caso el objetivo es la tierra tercera o la tierra canon de todas las entregas y películas Disney, si es destruida, todas las demás la seguirán.

En la base de Megalocust está a parte de Fliqpy, la novia de este, Alice y los secuaces, los cuales son Mickey malvado, Flunq, Nemesis Bunny, Fred, Snarl dog, Evil Doctor, Big Cat, General Zero, Brandy Texano, Fliop Pew, E.T. y Lock los cuales están ayudando en la fabricación de la bomba.

Mientras tanto los nobles habían llegado a la torre de Megalocust a través del portal, Felipe dice – _**uhhh justo a tiempo**_– Eric le responde – _**si justo a tiempo para besarme el culo**_– Florian, sigue después del pelinegro con lo siguiente – _**no puedo creer que hayamos fallado**_ en proteger eso– Hans lo observa y les pregunta– ¿están listos muchachos?–.

– Claro, siempre, estamos listos– responde feliz Ariel.

– Chicos, ¿la hora?– pregunta Protector.

– Nuestras brújulas se han detenido, puedo suponer que son las 5:15– dice Kristoff, fijándose en su brújula.

– Bien andando– enojado el robot continua. Al estar en la torre rascacielos de Megalocust se van escondiendo, en las habitaciones como si fueran espías, al entrar dentro de una habitación llena de maquinaria y computadoras, el cuarto de vigilancia, los nobles se sorprenden y empiezan a tocar cuanto objeto desconocido, por su parte Jack, Hans y Protector saben para que sirven cada dispositivo, durante la inspección, el robot se coloca en el monitor de las cámaras de vigilancia, por otra parte Felipe le entrega a Florian un dispositivo extraño, un micrófono.

– Probando, probando, _**libre soy, libre soy**_– dice Felipe, mientras se escucha en todo el rascacielos, Megalocust sabe que han llegado a su torre para evitar lo inevitable, este les advierte con un micrófono en mano – abandonen el área. Sé que vinieron a evitar lo inevitable, pero no se puede detener lo que ya está hecho, si no abandonan mi edificio los matare uno a uno–.

– Cállate maldito– lo interrumpe Florian arrebatándole el micrófono a Felipe.

– Ey ¿qué haces?– pregunta Elsa.

– Observa y aprende. Bien, _**¡estamos en tu casa, maldito! ¡¿Escuchaste eso?!, ¡vamos a acabar con ustedes, malnacidos!, ¡tanto que no sabrán ni como se llaman!, ¡irán corriendo como mariquitas con su jefecito!: "¡ay jefecito, no dejes que esos principitos nos lastimen!", ¡al demonio con ustedes vamos a acabar con su jefecito!, ¡oh sí!**_– vocifera esto Florian, mientras los demás nobles se le quedan viendo con la cara de "conmovedor".

– Ey estuviste genial, me encanto la parte donde dijiste malnacidos, muy buena– Florian es agradecido por Rapunzel. En cambio Megalocust, al observar eso se enoja y continua con – dejen entrar a eso imbéciles– los hombres de este le asientan con la cabeza. Se abre la puerta para que ingresen los nobles, el robot les advierte lo siguiente – cuidado, todos deberán distraer a Megalocust y a sus hombres mientras yo me encargo de desactivar la máquina, por suerte no sabemos si ya está activada… bien andando– todos los muchachos corren hasta la puerta abierta, detrás de ellos una vez que entran la puerta se cierra automáticamente sola, mofándose Jack pregunta – ¿y bien qué sigue?–.

– Los estaba esperando imbéciles de mierda– les habla Megalocust, mientras los observa en una parte de una plataforma que lo aleja unos cuantos metros del suelo – saben que esto es inevitable, lo saben, pero para complacerlos, les daré tiempo para demostrar que tan preciada es la vida de ustedes mismos, bien. Sindicato del crimen, ¡al ataque!– los señala y salen de la nada los hombres de Megalocust, liderados por Fliqpy, quien se lanza contra Jack Frost y lo estampa contra una pared de piedra, luego le da un golpe con la derecha, luego con la izquierda, posteriormente con la derecha, después con la izquierda, hasta que toma un tubo que arranca de la pared para clavárselo en la espalda, pues Jack, adolorido baja por los golpes, Fliqpy ya está apunto de matarlo hasta que Elsa lo congela, dejándolo como una estatua, dándole tiempo a Jack de escapar del villano, el villano rompe el hielo y procede a atacarlos, los demás nobles atacan a los demás integrantes del sindicato del crimen, los cuales son (con descripción incluida) y la forma en la que son derrotados):

Alice: la malvada novia de Fliqpy, una gata de piel gris con cabello negro, cambia a la forma de un ser tipo hunter salvaje de 2 m, 50 cm, lucha contra John y Pocahontas, es derrotada cuando ambos la golpean y la atan como si de una esclava se tratase.

Mickey malvado: el clon de Mickey, cambia su aspecto por un hombre de cabello negro y piel ligeramente pálida, es derrotado por Kristoff y Anna, los cuales se ponen de acuerdo para ver quien lo sostiene por atrás y quien lo golpea en la cara, Kristoff es quien se coloca por atrás y Anna es quien lo golpea al villano, este cae derrotado por ser más débil que Fliqpy.

Flunq: el hermano de Alice, un gato con una mancha en el ojo izquierdo, de pelo morado, cambia a la forma de un ser tipo hunter salvaje de 2 m, 90 cm, lucha contra Eric y Ariel, ambos derrotan a Flunq cuando este se le atora algo en el caño que lleva en su mano, al intentar disparar es noqueado y pateado por la pareja en la cara.

Nemesis Bunny: un clon de Bugs bunny con los colores invertidos, cambia a la forma de un granadero locust (2 m), es derrotado por Felipe y Aurora cuando en la pelea la chica lo toma del reloj que le permite cambiar su aspecto, invirtiendo la forma a la de un conejo, dándole ventaja a la pareja para usarlo como saco de boxeo.

Fred: un gato gordo, que mide 2 metros, este no cambia su aspecto ni forma, es derrotado por Aladdin y Jasmine, en este caso la chica se lanza sobre la cabeza del secuaz y el novio de la chica golpea en repetidas ocasiones la barriga y los bajos.

Snarl dog: un perro de 2 metros que al igual que Fred, no cambia su aspecto, es derrotado por Merida, Elliot y Red, la forma en la que lo derrotan es cuando las dos chicas al ser muy buenas arqueras le disparan flechas que se enredan y amarran en sus brazos del villano, las chicas al jalar hacia los lados hacen que este extienda su manos y no pueda defenderse, dándole a Elliot una oportunidad de darle unos puñetazos en la cara.

Evil Doctor: el villano usa sus herramientas, entre ellas un láser contra los asiáticos, pero estos lo esquivan con facilidad, es derrotado por Li Shang y Mulan, los cuales combaten con el villano después con técnicas de artes marciales, pierde el sujeto porque los dos asiáticos lo patean en la cara peluda.

Big Cat: este villano no cambia su aspecto ni su forma, es derrotado por Maui y Moana los cuales luchan usando distintos elementos que los caracterizan, antes de ser derrotado se enfrasca en una pelea contra el semidiós, pero la chica usa sus habilidades de control sobre el agua para ahogarlo con una bola que aparece sobre la cabeza del villano.

General Zero: un ser de origen Kriptoniano, que lucha contra Flynn y Rapunzel, estos lo derrotan haciendo que entre en una habitación de plomo, la cual le inhabilita sus poderes y lo deja a fuera del combate, este villano es el más difícil, de combatir por parte de la pareja ya que su poderes van más allá de la comprensión humana.

Brandy Texano: una versión malvada de otra realidad de Speedy Gonzales, el sujeto mide lo que mide una princesa y no planea cambiar su aspecto, es derrotado por Naveen y Tiana, los cuales lo derrotan cuando se les ocurre usar una pócima mágica que lo termina convirtiendo en sapo al villano.

Fliop Pew: el villano no cambia su aspecto, usa armas congelantes en la parte de atrás de su espalda, es derrotado por Adam y Belle, cuando en una distracción, invierten, la detonación de las armas, provocando que este quede congelado.

E.T.: el malvado extraterrestre, es derrotado por Florian y Snow White, quienes lo golpean y usan un dispositivo sónico que altera parte de sus moléculas del villano (que este mismo creo).

Lock: un gato que mide lo que Nemesis Bunny mide, cuenta con cicatrices en su cuerpo y tiene unas luces rojas como ojos, cambia su aspecto por el de un hombre con cortadoras en la cara, el villano enfrenta a Charming y Cenicienta, los cuales le arrebatan en el enfrentamiento el cañón que tiene en su brazo derecho, este cañón tiene como función detener y paralizar órganos internos, los muchachos usan el cañón del villano contra este mismo.

Fliqpy: lucha contra Elsa y Jack Frost, este villano no es derrotado por ninguno de los dos chicos con poderes de hielo, mas sin en cambio el si los derrota a los chicos, después de derrotarlos y darse cuenta de que su novia fue derrotada y su equipo también, decide darse a la fuga, diciendo lo siguiente – sindicato del crimen retírense– todos los integrantes del equipo empiezan a retirarse, Fliqpy toma a su novia, cargándola, se retira junto con ella, mientras pasan a retirarse, Fliqpy pasa a ver a Hans y le advierte – nos volveremos a ver, rojito– el pelirrojo al estar enfrascado en una pelea contra Megalocust (desde que este inicio el ataque) termina con – ya lo creo–.

Fliqpy huye, pero Megalocust sigue de pie y no piensa, dejar su objetivo abandonado, derrota a Hans, dándole un golpe con las dos manos juntas entrelazadas, hacia arriba, posterior a eso toma su teletrasportador, en un intento de Protector por evitar que Megalocust desaparezca, tratando de cambiar la ubicación del teletransportador, el villano cumple su prometido, desaparece del lugar con la bomba.

– ¡No!, hay que detenerlo– grita el robot.

– ¿Cómo?, se ha ido– le responde John.

– Si lo puedo perseguir– menciona Hans entre sus compañeros nobles, procede a quitarse el traje y solo se deja en su atuendo clásico.

– ¡Estas demente, Hans!, no sabemos a dónde fue– Elsa un poco confundida por lo que Hans acaba de decir y un poco molesta, no sabe lo que hará Hans.

– De hecho si sabemos, ¿tienes las coordenadas a dónde fue?– pregunta Hans levantado uno de los dispositivos teletransportadores del suelo.

– Sí, las tengo, abriré el portal– el robot desde la computadora principal abre un portal con muy poca energía.

– Oh no, necesitamos energía– aclara el robot al percatarse de la falta de energía del dispositivo, entonces al ver esto el robot comenta – muchachos necesitamos energía, pueden, por favor– todos los nobles con poderes lanzan al pequeño portal una parte de su poder mezclado, provocando que el minúsculo portal se agrande – gracias, ahora sí, Hans, puedes pasar– el pelirrojo da unos pasos, pero la rubia lo detiene – es una locura Hans– el chico la voltea a ver y le confiesa – sabes, Elsa, la locura me encanta– y con esto Hans estampa sus labios con los de Elsa en un beso apasionante.

– Eh Hans puedes darte prisa– apurado el robot mientras se acerca a el muchacho y le da una máscara de combate que solo abarca su nariz, orejas y boca, el chico se despega con dificultad de la muchacha y la observa, posiblemente la vea una última vez antes de a travesar el portal, ella en un intento de ayudarlo e ir tras él es detenida por el robot – Phil, me necesita– vocifera Elsa preocupada, el robot le contesta – lo sé, pero si pasas al portal, este mismo te desintegrara, porque necesita otro teletransportador, además la energía que está usando es externa y mágica, combinada el resultado es letal– la rubia entonces solo se queda a un lado de los demás nobles que derrotaron al sindicato del crimen, observando un portal de energía que conduce a otra realidad.

Hans se coloca la máscara que el robot le dio, para el combate, es hora de detener a Megalocust.

– Bienvenido príncipe de las islas del sur. **A**_**ntes de que existiera el pensamiento existía este lugar, una tierra con una sola historia, con la llegada de ustedes vino la magia y con esa ilusión, vino el caos, con cada elección que haces literalmente creas un mundo, la historia se bifurca, creas una tierra donde hiciste una elección y una segunda donde no la hiciste. Ese es el secreto del universo, millones de versiones de ti, príncipe haciendo millones de elecciones, creando infinitas tierras algunas tan similares que llevarías toda una vida buscando una diferencia, otras tan distintas que desafían la comprensión…**_– Megalocust dice esto mientras acciona los comandos de su bomba, Hans por su lado lo estuvo observando detenidamente, para contestarle lo siguiente – _**entonces todo, lo que me rodea se origina aquí**_– Megalocust continua su discurso – _**cada versión de la realidad se balancea precariamente sobre esta singular tierra, parece muy diferente de las tierras que se conocen, no me imagino que serie de decisiones sacaron este mundo de su órbita, pero sí sé que la fuente del cataclismo fue la misma de siempre: Ustedes**_– Hans algo confundido y enojado le responde – _**no… no puedes estar tan seguro de eso**_– el villano le responde con mas, diciendo – _**tú lo sabes bien, ustedes son un cáncer y acabare con todo noble que lo considere enfermedad**_– Hans enojado le contesta – _**hablas de asesinar…**_– Megalocust lo interrumpe – _**a todos los que alguna vez vivieron y a los que vivirán**_– termina de accionar los comandos de la bomba, Megalocust, ha sido activado el dispositivo por el mismísimo villano, este le responde a Hans dudoso con – _**escojo que solo haya una elección real posible**_– el pelirrojo indignado le contesta – _**eres un demente**_– el villano sonríe y dice – _**eso importa hay versiones de ti, bastante lindas**_–. El combate comienza con Hans lanzándole unos cuchillos, pero el villano no se inmuta y no los esquiva, ya que los cuchillos caen en distintas direcciones, el príncipe sureño le da un puñetazo con la mano derecha, posterior a eso el villano le detiene el golpe con la palma de la mano izquierda, el malvado ser lo toma del brazo al cobrizo y lo lanza hacia arriba posicionándolo hacia donde está la bomba, el muchacho corre y le da una patada doble, pero el villano lo esquiva y lo toma de la nuca para lanzarlo hacia el suelo, el cobrizo se reincorpora con una vuelta sobre el suelo y le lanza más cuchillos y polvo anti magia, el villano golpea con su brazo izquierdo los cuchillos y el polvo como si de moscas tratasen, corriendo golpea a Hans primero con una patada en el abdomen, luego un golpe en la misma zona, luego un golpe en la barbilla que lo hacen al muchacho alzar la cabeza, después se lanza Megalocust sobre este posicionando sus dos botas enormes sobre el pecho del cobrizo, para posteriormente en un movimiento rápido propinarle una patada en la barbilla que lo lanza unos metros, chocando contra un árbol grande y frondoso, cayendo el chico al suelo – _**por lo que se eres muy parecido a mí, todo lo que hay en ti lo denota**_– mientras avanza Megalocust, Hans se va poco a poco reincorporando – _**tu actitud, tu cinismo, tu forma de ser, todas gritan de indignación, desesperación y venganza, que mal tan terrible te han hecho**_– lo toma del cuello produciendo que Hans libere un pequeño gemido de dolor, la mano de Megalocust, en este caso no abarca todo el cuello del cobrizo pues el villano sabía que Hans quería combatir con él, así que se preparó cambiando a su aspecto humano – _**pero que importa, nada importa**_– estampa a Hans contra el árbol, el sureño le contesta – _**qué piensas hacer matarme con tu conversación**_– el villano sonriente y listo para dar otro golpe dice – _**de hecho**_– le da un puñetazo con la izquierda, luego con la derecha, luego otra vez con la izquierda, hasta que le da un puñetazo en la barbilla con la derecha, lanzándolo lejos y antes de saltar sobre el muchacho le dice – _**pensé en matarte a golpes**_– cae sobre el suelo y lo destruye, pero el cobrizo esquiva su ataque quitándose del área donde el malvado sujeto caerá, salta sobre el árbol y se posiciona detrás de Megalocust para intentar clavar un cuchillo en el cuello de este último, el villano transforma su aspecto de su rostro en el de un ser escamoso y se traga el arma, golpea a Hans en las costillas y toma el brazo del cobrizo para tirarlo al suelo y dar una vuelta hasta alejarlo de él.

Usa una ráfaga de hielo igual que Elsa, Megalocust y se la lanza haciendo que el chico las esquive con facilidad y produciendo que salte en los aires para que el muchacho le lance cuchillos posteriormente y provocando que el villano se cubra con sus dos manos creando escudos de hielo.

Cae Hans al suelo y el villano corre para darle un golpe en el abdomen, posteriormente le da un izquierdazo, luego un derechazo, luego otro izquierdazo, hasta que con esta última mano lo toma de la cabeza para posteriormente darle un golpe con la mano derecha provocando que Hans destruya un árbol más delgado y lanzándolo lejos una vez más, provocando que el muchacho empieza a toser saliva por el cansancio y la dura pelea contra el villano, este último lo toma de las ropas y lo alza, además le dice – _**debieron mandar a su amigo, el robot, con su fuerza podría haber ganado, pero tú no confías en nadie más para hacer el trabajo…**_– el teletransportador que se ubica en el cinturón de Hans, es tomado por Megalocust… este último lo toma el dispositivo y lo lanza unos metros cerca del portal por donde llego Hans – _**pienso de la misma forma**_– Hans lo observa y preocupado, tratando de entrar en razón– _**si realmente me parezco a ti, sabes que esto está mal, sé que alguna vez fuiste un buen tipo**_– Megalocust serio sin articular la cara, le contesta a eso – _**no, bueno no, bueno nunca, después de todo, solo soy un tipo**_– el villano empieza a golpear su abdomen, rompiendo una costilla del príncipe y provocando que libere un quejido, hasta que este último le coloca una granada de fragmentación que se ocultó en sus ropas antes de ir al encuentro. La granada explota y le da la oportunidad a Hans de liberarse de Megalocust, el chico corre hasta el dispositivo, por sus conocimientos de haber estado meses en el mundo del robot, empieza a accionar los comandos, cambiar la ubicación donde detonara la bomba, detrás del bermejo, un Megalocust con su aspecto monstruoso y caminando sigilosamente, hasta que se percata de lo que el cobrizo hará: detonar el dispositivo en otro lugar, corre y lo toma por el cuello tratando de asfixiarlo, le dice – _**no más debate ahora voy a matarte luego a todos los demás**_– Hans observa como ya faltan segundos, no minutos para que la bomba detone, le responde – _**hay una diferencia entre tú y yo**_– logra liberarse Hans y pasa sobre la computadora y se posiciona detrás de Megalocust dándole una patada, que lo hace estamparse contra el aparato, Hans le lanza una cuerda con cuchillo incluido que este último atraviesa la mano del villano, como último Hans le dice – _**ambos miramos dentro de un mismo abismo, pero cuando él nos miró, tu pestañaste**_, adiós– Megalocust se percata del dispositivo de teletrasportacion ve que Hans tiene el aparato para hacerlos desaparecer, al villano y a la bomba, este al ver que será mandado a otro lado se desata rompiendo la cuerda y jalando su mano atravesada por el cuchillo en un intento por detener a Hans, pero el dispositivo lo desaparece.

Aparece en otra tierra, Megalocust desesperado observa y ve como los segundos de la bomba han expirado, sus últimas palabras son – _**eso no importa**_– la bomba estalla y arrasa con todo el planeta que no era el que debía estallar.

Hans cansado suspira, se quita la máscara de combate dañada y toca su parte afectada, la costilla rota, observa a su alrededor ve como el portal se cierra dejándolo en ese lugar, un bosque extraño y logra divisar a lo lejos 5 figuras, el cobrizo se esconde y ve que esas figuras que pasan delante del son: Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf y Sven, tiene aspectos distintos, estos 5 sujetos son los del canon original, los de la película secuela, Hans observa y trata de acercarse a Elsa, pero es detenido del hombro, es el robot quien utilizo un teletrasportador para viajar hasta donde Hans esta, el robot le advierte – no, no puedes convivir con ellos, si lo haces puedes alterar la realidad que los rodea a ellos, será mejor irnos– el robot abre un portal y lo atraviesan antes de que la Elsa del canon original, observe que son esos murmullos, en los arbustos del bosque esta observa y le dice a Anna que no es nada.

Ya una vez en su realidad los nobles esperan la llegada de Phil y Hans, cuando el portal se vuelve abrir deja entre ver a un Hans herido y que es ayudado por los demás nobles, estos empiezan a abrazarlo y darle las felicitaciones, ha salvado la existencia de los príncipes y princesas, en especial Elsa quien lo ayuda y le alza el rostro para darle un beso apasionante, terminado así con la aventura.

**{-}**

Una semana después…

**(Sugerencia colocar el tema Transformers Soundtrack - Optimus Prime Theme)**

Elsa en su oficina está conversando con el robot – todo a marchado bien, cada amigo de la corona se ha comprometido a formar parte del equipo, Phil… Hans ha cambiado, el empezó los trámites para reclutar a otros como nosotros, él fue a otras realidades, contacto con un tal Hamada, fue a Paris del siglo 21, está en conversación con los guardianes amigos de Jack, creo que él quiere formar un equipo más grande, estoy contenta de que haya cambiado, él va ser un líder, un gran líder– el robot la observa y le contesta feliz – me agrada, el mismo dentro de 70 años viajara a mi mundo y me pedirá repetir esto, bien te leo lo que él les mando a todos los demás, las cartas que él me pido escribiera– el robot empieza a leer las escrituras:

– _**Buen día, nobles como yo, el destino nos ha brindado su recompensa, vivimos entre esta gente ocultándonos, a plena vista, pero cuidándonos en secreto, esperando protegiendo, fui testigo de lo que su valor es capaz y aunque somos de mundos diferentes al igual que nosotros es más de lo que ves, yo soy el príncipe Hans y les mando este mensaje a todos los nobles que se encuentran ocultos… aquí estamos y estamos esperando, hoy en día no somos príncipes ni princesas, hoy somos solo uno**_–

– Y bien ¿qué te pareció?– pregunta el robot terminado de leer el mensaje que debe mandar a mas reinos y futuros de este mundo al cual, él no pertenece – muy conmovedor– comenta Elsa alegre, esta misma junto al robot oyen que la puerta es golpeada sin decir quién es, el robot se acomoda en su asiento, sube sus piernas al escritorio, en cambio Elsa, va a abrir la puerta y pregunta – ¿Quién es?– abre la puerta y confundida con la señora – Gerda no es muy conveniente que vengas a… Hans– el cobrizo la observa y la saluda – hola– sin mediar palabra el chico deja los chocolates y las flores en uno de los asientos y toma a la rubia para darle un beso, esta intenta empujarlo, pero ella ve que el chico la supera en fuerza, sin resistirse se deja llevar, cuando la suelta ella ve como sus dientes tiene ligeras partes de chocolate que consumió, ella se relame los labios y se lanza contra Hans haciendo que se profundice otro beso, el chocolate le encanta a la rubia, el cobrizo la estampa contra la pared, y procede a besar su cuello blanquecino, ella le rodea con sus largas y esbeltas piernas la cintura a Hans y con sus brazos el cuello, el momento de tener relaciones ha llegado para los dos, el robot se reincorpora feliz y procede abandonar la habitación, lo último que alcanza a ver una vez que está parado en la puerta es como Hans se va quitando su saco y camisa y tiene estampada contra la pared a Elsa que se está bajando el cierre de su vestido, mirando de frente a Hans, el robot no quiere ver más y cierra la puerta, camina hacia el ventanal enorme, en el que alguna vez la madre de Elsa vio el cielo, el robot se queda contemplando el cielo y dice como última frase

– El respeto lo es todo–.

Terminado así todo.

**Notas del autor:**

**Este fic esta modificado, los diálogos referenciales de algunos fics fueron ya eliminados. No diré los motivos.**

**Nos va dar disentería con esta mierda, que te pasa, no te bien un poquito de esto, mejora tu sistema inmunológico, si también cura enfermedades. Conversación de Damon Baird y Cole de Gears of war 1.**

**La discusión durante la pelea de Optimus Prime y Megatron en Transformers (2007)**

**Destruyes todo lo que tocas ¿por qué ese afán?, Porque todo lo que toco es alimento para satisfacer mi hambre de poder y de venganza, pues en ese caso te voy a dar un ¡buen postre!, un poco más y lo logras, pero no fue suficiente, ahora nadie me detendrá, ¡ya estas viejo!, te descuartizare y te venderé como CHATARRA, ¡CHATARRA TU ABUELA!, mediocre, eso es lo que eres un mediocre, ¡silencio!, ¡ha ha ha ha ha ha!, ya deja de hablar tanto y pelea. Fragmento del video Trasformers, chatarra tu abuela**

**Fragmentos de las frases de Owlman en Liga de la justicia crisis en las dos tierras, explicación del multiverso.**

**Uhhh justo a tiempo, si justo a tiempo para besarme el culo, no puedo creer que hayamos fallado. Diálogos de Cole y Baird en el video Gears of War Ultimate Edition Campaña Walkthrough | Parte 14 Español Latino.**

**Libre soy, libre soy. Un clásico.**

**Referencias al video diálogos del tren Cole.**

**Hay diálogos modificados y extensos de Batman vs Owlman.**

**En este fic se encuentra el dialogo final de Optimus Prime en Transformers (2007).**

**¡Buenos días, Arendelle! Basando el dialogo de la película buenos días Vietnam con Robín Williams.**

**Miren todo ese jugo. Basado en una parte del mismo Gears of War Ultimate Edition Campaña Walkthrough | Parte 14 Español Latino.**

**Hoy en día no somos príncipes ni princesas, hoy somos solo uno. Basado en el dialogo de Optimus Prime del universo Transformers Transtech.**

**PERSONAJES**

**La mayoría no son de mi propiedad, los OC, me pertenecen.**

**Protector (OC): me base en el robot protector DR1 del videojuego Gears of war 4, su rostro es muy parecido al de Optimus Prime de Transformers Animated, con una cresta en la cabeza, como los cascos del videojuego, personalidad está basada en la de Lex luthor de Crisis en tierras infinitas.**

**Hans: quería que fuera tan parecido a Optimus Prime, por ello la idea de la máscara de combate, la forma en la que lucha contra Fliqpy y la forma en la que escribió la carta o mensaje final, también me base en las personalidades de Batman y la que el mantiene en la lectura, Mi amada Obsesión y Bajo el mismo techo.**

**Kristoff: lo mantuve fijo un poco en su personalidad, aunque se deberá checar en la lectura su participación.**

**Charming: quería escribir un poco de este personaje, que se dejara a un lado su personalidad silenciosa.**

**Eric: me base en la personalidad de Dom Santiago de la saga Gears of war.**

**John Smith: quería que fuera el que cuestiona las decisiones del equipo.**

**Felipe: me base en la personalidad del personaje Damon Baird.**

**Aladdin: mi visión del personaje es que es ligeramente pervertido.**

**Jack Frost: lo vi a Jack solo como un compañero de la infancia de Elsa, aunque inicialmente quería que el fuera el protagonista, en lugar de Hans, pues es más famoso formando pareja con Elsa, pero por su aspecto físico, el cual lo sentí inferior al de Megalocust, decidí ponerlo como secundario en la lectura.**

**Li Shang: me base un poco en su comportamiento alterado de la película de Mulan 2.**

**Maui: sentí que él debía tener la personalidad similar a la de Bulhead de Transformers Animated.**

**Flynn Rider: su personalidad de la lectura bajo el mismo techo me gusto, tanto que trate de ponérsela.**

**Naveen: mi idea era que fuera ridículo como lo es originalmente, solo que lo sentí más serio al personaje.**

**Adam: lo sentí más tranquilo y sin necesidad de ser la bestia.**

**Florian: el personaje lo base enteramente en la personalidad del personaje Cole de Gears of War.**

**Rey Elliot (OC): mi personaje original, no debe confunidrse con Elliot la versión Genderbend de Elsa, este personaje me base en el fiscal de distrito Jack Mccoy de La ley y el orden original de 1990.**

**Elsa: quería que reflejarla, como muchos fans l reflejan en los fics, por ello no sé cómo haya quedado, pero me gusto como elabore algunas partes en el fic.**

**Anna: creo que quería ver como se desarrollaba dándole un papel secundario.**

**Cenicienta: mi idea es que ella es igual que su novio Charming.**

**Ariel: la chica es similar a Anya Stroud de Gears of war (curiosamente, tiene los dos personajes la misma voz en latino).**

**Pocahontas: me gusto su personalidad rebelde de la película Wifi Ralph.**

**Aurora: me base en la personalidad de Claude Speed de GTA III.**

**Jasmine: la hice ligeramente pervertida, basándome en los artes de los fans de Rule 34.**

**Merida: no pude imprimir su personalidad, como es debido, aun así, me intente basar en una amiga de Elsa.**

**Mulan: me base en su comportamiento tranquilo visto en la primera.**

**Moana: creo que fue el personaje que lo sentí, que debía ser ella misma, sin ningún cambio.**

**Rapunzel: la rubia me gusto su personalidad y la forma en la que se maneja en la lectura de A Frozen Fan, Bajo el mismo techo.**

**Tiana: el personaje lo sentí un poco innecesario, pero debido a que la pareja es divertida, ella también, debía incorporarla.**

**Belle: la más tranquila y poco interesante según mi opinión.**

**Snow White: con una personalidad similar a la de Florian, muy divertida.**

**Reina Red (OC): otro personaje original, me inspire en el arte de Phil g Ramsey de Deviantart (red queen), me base en la personalidad de la juez y fiscal de la ley y el orden unidad de victimas especiales, Elizabeth Donelly.**

**Fliqpy: es el oso Flippy, originalmente seria otro personaje, siempre he tenido pensado en la dualidad a los dos sujetos distintos pero diferenciándose porque uno es de otra realidad, Fliqpy lo quería describir como más fuerte y más poderoso que los demás, al no ser del mundo de los príncipes, él es más grande, me base en Megatron de Transformers, cuando dice Retírense y en más cosas, su aspecto me lo imagine como un Hunter Salvaje de Gears of War 3.**

**Integrantes del sindicato del crimen (OC): todos los formule de manera individual a través de ideas, quería que fueran como los Decepticons y como los integrantes del sindicato del crimen de la liga de la justicia, por ello tome el nombre del equipo para representar a los villanos.**

**Villanos Disney: estos los sentí muy vacíos, aunque formule un combate contra los príncipes, pero por asares del destino no pude concretarlo.**

**Megalocust (OC): mi favorito OC, me base en Elsa en sus poderes, Gul, Dan de Warcraft por lo temeroso que es y el Hunter dorado de Gears of war 3 para su aspecto, su personalidad me gusto inspirarla en la de Owlman de Crisis en tierras infinitas.**

**La idea de los trajes no es solo de Iron man sino de Transformers Headmasters, donde el metal liquido les da la posibilidad de mover la cara, sin que esta sea rígida.**

**Bueno en fin Saludos y recuerden el respeto lo es todo.**


End file.
